El último vírgen del Santuario
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: Capítulo 12: La última fiesta de Shion y Dohko antes del regreso de Athena. Saga encara a Mu de un modo poco... adecuado. Terminado
1. Ahora que Athena no está

Hola a todos: este es mi primer fic en esta página, por lo que agradeceré a los que lean esto que me dejen reviews . . El título está medio sugestivo pero fue una sugerencia de mi querida gemela y pues no se podía rechazar.

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la autora los emplea sin fines de lucro.

Bueno, sin más diviertanse...

EL ÚLTIMO VIRGEN DEL SANTUARIO

por: Sher-Jo

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_El amor da sentido a nuestras vidas, puede hacer la diferencia entre una existencia vacía y el delicioso éxtasis de compartir tu ser con alguien más. El amor no tiene edad, condición social, raza, ni siquiera género. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 1: AHORA QUE ATHENA NO ESTÁ

Anochecía en el Santuario, todo era paz y quietud, los templos de las doce casas del zodiaco estaban tan silenciosos como si no hubiera nadie en su interior. De pronto un súbito sonido estremeció las antiguas ruinas como si una exclamación de Athena acabara de ser ejecutada, pero no... sólo se trataba del muy famoso equipo de sonido de Aldebarán de Tauro a toda su potencia. Había fiesta en el coliseo esa noche, lo cual en realidad no era una sorpresa, Saori Kido había anunciado esa misma mañana que se ausentaría durante un mes por cuestiones de negocios de la fundación Graude, dado el periodo de paz del que todos gozaban desde que derrotaran a Hades, Athena había partido únicamente con su sirviente Tatsumi y con Kiki; por supuesto al enterarse de la noticia los santos (que en realidad de santos no tienen nada) se apresuraron a organizar un zafarrancho aprovechando que su querida diosa no estaba ahí para regañarlos, y por supuesto podrían dar rienda suelta a todas sus diversiones favoritas que se vieron en la necesidad de suprimir para dar su mejor imagen a la diosa.

Con la música a tope y un gran surtido de sus bebidas favoritas preparadas por los conocedores Dohko y Shion (no en balde han vivido tanto) los santos dorados, de plata y bronce empezaron a bailar, beber, comer y flirtear. Aiolia de Leo estaba un poco nostálgico esa noche, necesitaba algo que le levantara el animo, o mejor dicho a alguien; un buen amante sin duda lo alegraría, echó un vistazo alrededor, ahí estaba Kanon, conversando animadamente con Camus de Acuario, ambos con un martini en la mano, sin duda el gemelo de Saga era el mejor que había tenido en su cama, de hecho le producía una especie de obsesión, pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de cosas exóticas y desenfrenadas, le apetecía más bien un poco de ternura por lo que se giro sobre si mismo buscando a otro de los santos "accesibles", a Shun para ser más precisos, pero oh! decepción, el joven Andrómeda ya había sido abordado por Shura quien en ese momento lo tenía consigo en su mesa y lo instaba a beber unos tequilas; todo eso claro vigilando de reojo a Ikki quien en ese momento hacía de DJ, en el santuario los rumores estaban a la orden del día, por lo que todo el mundo sabía que el pequeño Andrómeda era una "cortesana" por decirlo de algún modo, siempre estaba accesible si sabías como ganártelo; el único despistado que ignoraba eso era su hermano, la primera Ley de la Dinámica Relacional Degenerada entre Santos de Athena, también conocida como Ley de Shion (dado que fue quien la descubrió y más ventaja le saco) dice "el último en enterarse de la información circulante en el santuario será aquel a quien le concierna más". Sin duda Shura estaba haciendo bien su trabajo e Ikki aún no lo notaba por lo que probablemente Capricornio lograría su cometido sin ser asesinado brutalmente. Aiolia descartó a Shun y consideró dejar por la paz el asunto del amante cuando de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un solitario Mu de Aries, otra de las cortesanas del santuario, dudó por un momento pero cuando notó que desde el otro extremo del coliseo Shaka se dirigía hacia Mu con dos copas en las manos se decidió

– hola ¿cómo estás?– saludó a Mu

– hola Aiolia¿te diviertes?– inquirió Aries con ese tono inocente que derretía a sus compañeros, Leo sonrió y acarició el cabello lila de Mu.

Milo de Escorpio contemplaba a sus compañeros, estaba a mitad de una conversación con Aldebarán cuando su atención fue atrapada por Camus; Acuario, era tan diferente de los demás, elegante, apuesto y frío, tres cualidades que lo hacían irresistible, algo que no sólo Milo opinaba, Camus había tenido varios amantes ya entre los Santos, que después desdeñaba aburrido, era tal su reputación de difícil que no más de uno cesaba en sus intentos por conquistarlo, en esos momentos el francés bailaba con Kanon, ambos se llevaban bien, tal vez porque eran polos opuestos; Kanon era el más descarado, atrevido y cínico santo del lugar, como cortesana era complaciente aunque había ciertos rumores sobre sus excesos de bebida y otras cosas

– ¿te gusta verdad?– dijo Aldebarán interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Milo

– no – respondió este, mirando con ensoñación en dirección de Camus

– no creo que te haga caso– siguió Tauro ignorando la mentira de Milo, el cual sonrió animado y empinó su copa de vino un poco apresurado

– ¿quieres apostar?– dijo

– ¿quieres apostar tú?– le contestó Aldebarán significativamente, Tauro era la almohada de muchos en el lugar, sabía que en el fondo Milo nunca se había atrevido a cortejar a Camus por temor a enamorarse, Escorpio comprendió la indirecta, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro un momento, le arrebató la copa de la mano a Aldebarán y tras vaciarla de golpe caminó con paso firme hacía el maestro del hielo.

Kanon se quedó sin pareja, pero más tardó Milo en apartar a Camus de su lado que Dohko en tomarlo atrevidamente de la cintura, el gemelo de Saga iba a protestar pero fue acallado por un beso del rejuvenecido maestro de los cinco picos, rió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, echó un rápido vistazo hacía su hermano Saga, que un poco sombrío como siempre, bebía con Seiya y Shiryu para luego alejarse del lugar bien acompañado.

En el centro del coliseo, Misty realizaba un atrevido striptease para alegría de los demás Santos de plata, Afrodita ya entonado tras varios vodkas estaba tomado del brazo de Cáncer, ellos dos eran pareja regular aunque si Afrodita decidía marcharse con alguien más Deathmask nunca protestaba, Piscis era solo una diversión. La fiesta terminó tarde, los mismos de siempre se fueron en pareja: Mu, Kanon, Afrodita y Shun; Camus era otro miembro del grupo pero había cortado de súbito su conversación con Milo y se había retirado temprano. Con quién se habían ido era lo de menos, entre los Santos de Athena no había rivalidad de amores. Hubo que sacar a Hyoga en calidad de bulto, se había enfrascado en una tonta competencia con Shion de ver quién bebía más, había perdido por mucho y Seiya, líder compadecido de los santos de bronce, tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación, los demás casi tan ebrios como Hyoga pero con mejor equilibrio se marcharon tras la fiesta dejando que los muy molestos pretorianos del santuario limpiaran el desastre por ordenes directas del Gran Barman / Patriarca Shion.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. El secreto de Saga

Hola a todos: agradezco sus reviews, mil gracias por leer mi pequeño fic, aquí tienen el capitulo dos, espero les guste.

¡Que continúe la orgía de Sodoma y Gomorra (me encantó ese review):

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 2: EL SECRETO DE SAGA

El santuario vibraba al ritmo de la música, los Santos seguían de fiesta sin tregua... y Athena apenas llevaba una semana fuera. Para la ocasión no había un extenso surtido de bebidas y comida, la reunión había sido improvisada por Shion para acallar las quejas de una gran cruda, que llegaban hasta la cámara del patriarca; así que solo había cerveza y botana pero igual estaban presentes todos. En una de las mesas aledañas a la pista de baile estaban Milo, Aiolia y Shura; Capricornio les presumía sus últimas aventuras amorosas de la semana, Leo decidió no quedarse a la zaga y les habló de la noche que había pasado con Mu, Shura sonrió para sus adentros, Aiolia seguía sin acercarse a Kanon, cosa que los demás estaban aprovechando muy bien, por la primera ley de Shion se sabía que el hermano de Saga siempre le daba preferencia a Leo sobre los demás, pero por supuesto este no se había percatado de ello; Milo por su parte seguía sin ningún romance en su lista, desde la primer fiesta, tras la charla en la que Aldebarán lo había puesto en evidencia, sólo había una persona en su mente: Camus, había intentado acercarse como lo había hecho hacía unos días Shiryu e intentar seducirlo; sin embargo no pudo insinuarse, durante las 5 fiestas que habían hecho esa semana se había limitado a charlar con él como un amigo... como un simple amigo, Camus inclusive le había dicho que estaba empezando a considerar el irse con Shiryu, tal vez no resultaría como los demás; Milo se había quedado sin palabras tras eso, él no quería ser uno más para el maestro del hielo, estaba seguro de ello

– ¿nos estás escuchando Milo?– dijo Aiolia trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

– deberías hablar con él, si algún día quieres que sepa lo que sientes – añadió Shura, lo cual dejó a Milo frío

– ¿de que hablan?– se defendió, no se había dado cuenta que desde hacía varios minutos no dejaba de mirar fijamente al objeto de sus deseos, el cual brindaba con Shiryu en esos momentos –no sé que decirle– aceptó derrotado, Aiolia y Shura intercambiaron una mirada y luego esbozaron una sonrisa

– ¿será posible¿el santo de Escorpio ha perdido el valor?– inquirió Shura ponzoñosamente

– si, no puede haber otra explicación– lo secundó Aiolia; Milo no respondió a su juego simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso firme a donde estaban Shiryu y Camus

– siempre funciona – comentó Shura antes de brindar con Aiolia, a la salud de su amigo Milo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shiryu le sonrió por enésima vez a Camus, el cual actuaba tan frío como siempre, en realidad el caballero Dragón no sabía si estaba teniendo algún avance con Acuario o no, pero era demasiado obstinado como para desistir

– ¿quieres bailar?– le preguntó al francés, Camus dudó un poco pero accedió, le tendió la mano al joven chino pero los dedos que la tomaron no fueron los de él sino los de Milo

– Shiryu, no te molestes por esto pero debo hablar con él– le dijo apremiante al Dragón el cual se sintió ofendido pero esa emoción le duró apenas unos instantes pues (primera ley de Shion) él sabía tan bien como los demás que Milo estaba interesado en Camus, y de cualquier modo Escorpio no le estaba pidiendo permiso para interrumpir, Camus se encontraba un poco desconcertado pero Milo no le dio tiempo a dudar, se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, y curiosamente nadie se les acercó durante el momento que estuvieron platicando

– ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?– quiso saber Camus yendo directo al grano

– pues... – el corazón de Milo empezó a latir apresuradamente, lo tenía ahí para sí mismo, debía decirle algo¿qué haría si aquel hombre lo rechazaba, miró a los ojos de Camus, todo su rostro estaba impasible como si no sintiera nada y eso lo confundió aún más –yo... quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho– se sentía infantil diciéndole aquellas palabras

– ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?– Milo pensó que había oído mal pero Camus seguía sin cambiar esa fría expresión

– s... ¡no¿acaso crees que si alguien se te acerca es sólo para eso?– el francés se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual – yo no quiero solamente eso de ti, sino algo más... profundo – Camus alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente aunque en él eso era todo un arrebato de emoción

– no te entiendo – concluyó volviendo a su fría armadura, Milo, que aún no había soltado la mano de Camus se la llevo a los labios y la besó – ¿qué haces?

– no lo sé

– mira, me agradas mucho, si lo que quieres es probar puedes hacerlo pero te advierto que nadie ha podido conmigo

– tal vez sea porque aún no encuentras a la persona correcta– lo atajó Milo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la mesa de Aiolia y Shura ya no quedaba nadie, ambos habían emprendido sus respectivas conquistas de la noche, Aiolia aún tenía en mente a Shun e Ikki parecía estar absorto en contemplar a Shaka el cual conversaba con Mu en ese momento, así que Leo decidió que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, cuando alcanzó al joven Andrómeda y lo tomó de los hombros sintió una punzada, volteó buscando a Kanon, el segundo santo de géminis no estaba a la vista; Aiolia no pudo explicarse porque le dolía pensar en él y prefirió apartarlo de su mente para concentrarse únicamente en su blanco.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, en el coliseo sólo quedaban los santos de bronce, excepto Shun, los aguantadores Dohko y Shion, Afrodita y Kanon. Piscis bailaba con Seiya insinuándose claramente pero el pobre Pegaso no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento de aceptación pues desde una de las mesas que no estaban volcadas o sucias a esas horas Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki se desternillaban de la risa, tras dos canciones más Seiya decidió que sus compañeros no tenían nada más entretenido a lo cual prestarle atención y optó por dejar a Afrodita e irse. Sus amigos, excepto Hyoga que insistió en quedarse solo, y él se marcharon poco después del coliseo topándose en el camino a un Dohko muy bien acompañado. Kanon tenía los brazos del maestro de Libra en torno suyo pero en su mente una molesta pregunta no dejaba de incordiarlo¿por qué Aiolia parecía estarlo evadiendo?.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shiryu se levantó temprano a pesar de la desvelada para ir a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió a toda prisa... sólo para tropezar con un inerte Hyoga que dormitaba tirado frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Shiryu se levantó algo molesto, miró alrededor no fuera que alguien lo hubiera visto y sería el hazmerreír del santuario por sus buenos reflejos; como no había nadie cerca omitió pegarle una bronca a Hyoga, el cual no parecía haber notado que casi ocasiona que el Dragón se rompiera la nariz; en eso Seiya apareció en la puerta bastante adormilado todavía

– escuché un ruido – explicó y luego reparó en el Cisne – Hyoga¿estás bien?– preguntó sacudiéndolo un poco, el rubio se despabiló y miró a sus amigos

– son ustedes, déjenme sólo – murmuró

– lo haríamos de no ser porque estás tirado frente a nuestra puerta – objetó Shiryu al tiempo que obligaba a su compañero de batallas a ponerse de pie, entre él y Seiya lo llevaron al interior de sus habitaciones, Ikki no estaba y como su cama era la más cercana acomodaron a Hyoga en ella

– ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Seiya

– en el coliseo¿dónde más?

– pero Hyoga¿acaso te quedaste solo en ese lugar?– dijo Shiryu, algo andaba mal, el Cisne usualmente era una persona orgullosa y fría, como su maestro, sin embargo desde que Athena se marchara y se declararán en fiesta desenfrenada había estado muy melancólico – ¿quieres hablar con nosotros?– Hyoga negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir taladrándose el cerebro con las mismas ideas disparatadas que lo tuvieron bebiendo en el coliseo toda la noche

– mira, sabemos que estás triste por algo, es inútil que trates de ocultarlo Hyoga– añadió Seiya – puedes confiar en nosotros – el Cisne los miró escéptico pero francamente no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle sus penas y ya estaba cansado de lidiar con ellas por su cuenta

– es por Shun– se animó a decir tras varios minutos de suspenso

– ¡Shun!– exclamó Seiya asombrado pero Shiryu se apresuró a callarle la boca¿qué tal si Ikki llegaba de improviso y los escuchaba hablando de su hermano?

– ya lo sabía– admitió Shiryu

– ¿soy tan obvio?– inquirió Hyoga, Shiryu se encogió de hombros, condenada primera ley de Shion

– ¿y que vas a hacer sobre... ya sabes quién?– preguntó Pegaso

– no puedo hacer nada, ha elegido a otros y no a mí

– no creo que eso sea algo serio – objetó el Dragón pero Hyoga no estaba para atender razones, Shun, la persona más importante de su vida se había marchado a dormir con otros¿quién en su sano juicio no se sentiría mal por ello? – si sólo te limitas a observar como otros se le acercan nunca tendrás una oportunidad

– ¡es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad!– espetó Hyoga

– ¿no estarás molesto por su actitud?– ¿la actitud de Shun, el Cisne bien sabía que Seiya se refería al hecho de que Shun fuera una cortesana pero eso no le importaba, simplemente sabía que lo conocía desde que eran unos niños y lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kanon entró alegremente a la casa de Géminis, iba acompañado por Dohko, Afrodita, Shion y Shura; los había invitado a desayunar y de paso curarse la cruda. Saga estaba en cama todavía, supo que su hermanito ya estaba de vuelta cuando escuchó un escándalo infernal proveniente de la cocina, intentó ignorarlo pero el ruido fue en aumento y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir a averiguar que en nombre de Athena, se proponía Kanon tan temprano; no se sorprendió al ver al grupo en el comedor de la casa de Géminis, consideró sus opciones, lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación y después marcharse a entrenar un poco, con suerte cuando regresara ya no estarían ahí, sin embargo la bola tenía otros planes para él, lo invitaron a desayunar con ellos y si bien podía rechazar al antiguo maestro, al supuesto "Caballero más fiel a Athena", al más hermoso de las doce casas y a su propio hermano, el Gran Patriarca Shion era otro cuento, con una leve inclinación de cabeza se sentó al lado del antiguo caballero de Aries; Kanon era un buen anfitrión y él no tuvo que mover un solo dedo; la comida estaba buena y picante, lo más adecuada para sus circunstancias y la conversación pronto dejó de girar en torno a las armaduras y a Athena y pasó a tratarse de las últimas fiestas. Dohko ya había dormido con todos los santos "disponibles" incluidos los dos ahí presentes, excepto Camus que había escapado de sus garras, Kanon tenía material para hablar durante horas pero se abstuvo de hacerlo debido a la severa mirada que su gemelo le dirigía cada vez que iba a abrir la boca; Shura acaparó la conversación hablando de Shun, Saga procuró engullir su comida lo más rápido y discreto posible, justo cuando Capricornio narraba sus futuros planes para Andrómeda, él terminaba y se dispuso a ponerse en pie para irse pero la mano de Shion sobre su brazo lo retuvo

– ¿qué hay de ti Saga¿por qué no nos cuentas como lo has pasado estos días?– Saga se sentó y de inmediato las miradas de todos se clavaron en él

– las fiestas han estado... divertidas – Kanon sonrió, su hermano siempre era así, serio y cortante

– supongo que ya has conseguido algo de compañía– lo sondeó Dohko

– ¿compañía¿cómo se supone que se pueda estar solo en este lugar?– respondió Géminis para decepción del grupo

– vamos Saga, sabes bien a qué nos referimos– lo apremió Afrodita

– no comprendo– la bola casi se da de frente contra la mesa

– ¿qué si ya te acostaste con alguien?– explicó Kanon al borde de la desesperación, asombrado de cómo se las arreglaba su hermano para dar muy poca información de su vida privada

– no – respondió Saga, el grupo intercambió miradas, decidieron cambiar de tema hacia algo más entretenido cuando Géminis cometió el pequeño error de añadir –de hecho nunca he estado con alguien, así– si Saga hubiera soltado una bomba en la cara de todos los presentes el resultado no habría sido muy diferente del que obtuvo, Afrodita se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte ¡un virgen en el santuario, Shion y Dohko lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco; y Kanon y Shura no dijeron nada pero parecía que habían olvidado como cerrar la boca

– imposible – musitó Shura cuando logró reponerse del tremendo shock – debemos hacer algo para ayudarlo – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás

– no necesito...

– yo estaría disponible para ti si lo deseas– lo interrumpió Afrodita

– no gracias – lo rechazó Saga tratando de no sonar grosero – no estoy interesado

­– Saga, yo el Gran Patriarca Shion te ordenó que pongas fin a esa abominación que acabas de confesarnos – Géminis estuvo a punto de reírse pero los demás habían acogido la orden con una seriedad como si les acabaran de informar que Athena estaba muerta

– lo siento pero se trata de algo muy personal y con el debido respeto no puedo obedecer– afirmó y tras eso se marchó

– reconsideraré tu castigo por haberme asesinado y suplantado– amenazó Shion en un último intento por hacer que ese descarriado santo recapacitara; fue inútil, a Saga no le importaba arreglar su "problema" pero sus preocupados compañeros no iban a dejar las cosas así.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	3. La fiesta donde las cosas salen mal

Hola a todos: gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto saber que mi fic les causa risa (porque ese es el punto). Pues este fin estuve muy ocupada como para actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Bueno me dejo de tanto rollo y adelante...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 3: LA FIESTA DONDE LAS COSAS SALEN MAL

La reunión tuvo lugar en la casa de Tauro pues Aldebarán se rehusó a trasladar su querido equipo de sonido al coliseo nuevamente, además de que Shion se había comprometido a asegurarse de que el templo quedaría limpio tras la velada y que no habría peleas en él; en un rincón apartado Milo sostenía con ternura la mano de Camus, los demás Santos los miraban sin disimulo al pasar cerca de ellos, no tardaron mucho en comprender la situación, más aún cuando Shiryu se acercó a saludar y fue desdeñado

– mala suerte amigo – le comentó Ikki, contemplando a la pareja – ya será para la próxima

– ni lo menciones, no quiero saber más de amoríos, al menos por una temporada – Ikki alzó la ceja, no creía que Shiryu estuviera tan dolido por el rechazo de Camus, más bien se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo, todo el mundo había sido testigo de los intentos de conquista del Dragón y de la forma en que Milo lo había sacudido del mapa.

Camus aún no podía creer que él, el más frío de los doce caballeros dorados, más aún que Saga, estuviera enamorado como un tonto, Kanon se acercó a felicitarlos y Milo tras agradecerle se levantó a traer unas bebidas

– ¿qué pasa contigo?– le preguntó el Santo de géminis alegremente– no pensé que caerías tan fácilmente

– no lo sé

– tal vez se te pasará luego, ya te aburrirás de Milo y volverás a ser el de antes

– no estoy tan seguro– Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

– ¿me estás diciendo qué...

– me pidió que fuera su pareja y yo acepté– Kanon dejó escapar una sonora carcajada – ¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso?

– no puedo creerlo, tú... ¡estás enamorado!

– más te vale estar borracho Kanon, de lo contrario tendré que vengarme por estas insensateces– el hermano de Saga se calló de inmediato

– discúlpame amigo, en realidad estoy muy feliz por ti pero dime¿cómo paso? – Camus se sonrojó muy a su pesar mientras recordaba las dulces palabras de Milo y aquel beso que se habían dado, nunca se había sentido así con nadie ni había creído las palabras de amor que le decían pero Escorpio era diferente; habían dormido juntos por primera vez la noche anterior y nunca más lo harían con otra persona

– no puedo explicarlo– Kanon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo y se retiró dejándolo a solas con Milo que ya regresaba tras anunciar a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo que Camus de Acuario era su "novio".

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras tanto Mu brindaba con Shaka, ambos bebían vino tinto y conversaban, sólo Athena sabe de qué, en eso se acercaron a ellos como aves de mal augurio Afrodita, Dohko y Shura

– hey Mu¿podemos hablar contigo?– Shaka dejó solo a su acompañante y se dirigió a charlar con Aiolia, Mu no sabía que querían esos tres pero estaba seguro que no podía ser algo bueno; y es que Piscis, Libra y Capricornio junto con Shion y Kanon habían pasado la tarde discutiendo como ayudar al pobre de Saga con su problema de virginidad, ni siquiera Aldebarán, pese a ser el único heterosexual declarado del lugar era virgen, así que no podían dejar a Géminis en esa condición

– ¿estás seguro de que le gustan los hombres?– fue lo primero que quiso saber Shion

– ciento por ciento– había dicho Kanon quien era a pesar de todo quien mejor conocía a la victima en cuestión

– en ese caso déjenme intentarlo– había pedido Afrodita pero los demás rechazaron la idea

– no te ofendas pero eres demasiado extravagante para mi hermano

– ¿qué tal Camus?– sugirió Dohko

– muy frío, además creo que alguien más querrá intentar seducirlo– lo contradijo Shura que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Milo

– ¿Shun?

– no, es demasiado aniñado, a Saga le gustan las personas más maduras

– mi alumno es el indicado – propuso Shion tras meditarlo un poco

– Mu – murmuró Kanon como evaluando la situación – es perfecto–. Y así, sin que lo supiera la suerte de Mu quedó echada, él se convirtió en el elegido para la tarea de seducir a Saga; sin embargo las cosas no iban a ser nada sencillas, no podían dirigirse a Aries y decir "queremos que te acuestes con Saga", porqué de entrada serían mandados a volar, debían plantear las cosas con sutileza a ambas partes para salirse con la suya, así que mientras el trío diabólico le informaba a Mu que Saga estaba interesado en él pero era demasiado tímido para acercársele; Shion, el supremo bebedor del lugar invitaba ronda tras ronda a Saga con el fin de ponerle las cosas más fáciles a Aries

– ¿están seguros de lo que dicen?– preguntó Mu tras escuchar la versión de Shura acerca de lo que Saga había dicho en su templo esa mañana

– si, estuvimos ahí y nos pidió que le guardáramos el secreto pero estas cosas son muy complicadas cuando se callan– añadió Afrodita

– y sabemos que a ti te gusta – dijo Dohko, quien había notado ya la atracción que había entre Mu y Saga

– no lo sé, no creo que esté interesado en mí, nunca ha demostrado que sienta algo

– porque es muy frío – lo apremió Dohko – es del tipo de persona que no demuestra fácilmente lo que siente, mira, sé de estas cosas y te aconsejo que tomes la iniciativa¿qué puedes perder?.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Para las cuatro de la mañana, las cosas ya habían llegado a su apoteosis (no sé que sea eso pero sonó impactante, si alguien lo sabe favor de informarme), Aldebarán al ser el anfitrión había tenido que llevarse a Afrodita, el cual había bebido de más en un intento por ayudar a Shion con su labor, para que descansara, todos sabían y respetaban, la heterosexualidad de Tauro así que nadie pensó mal cuando levantó en vilo a Piscis y lo metió a la recamara. Milo y Camus destilaban miel y naturalmente se retiraron juntos para envidia o aversión de algunos de sus compañeros. Aiolia y algunos Santos de plata tenían cuerda para más, Leo se dirigió a la barra por un martini y se entretuvo un poco platicando con Seiya

– ¿qué tal tu noche?– le preguntó a Pegaso

– bien, muy divertida¿qué tal la tuya?

­– estoy un poco nostálgico– dijo Aiolia enigmáticamente, a Seiya no le dio tiempo de preguntar más pues en ese momento se acercaron Ikki e Hyoga para brindar con él; el más joven de los caballeros dorados suspiró, había una persona clavada en su mente desde hacía días y decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto

– Kanon – murmuró y se dispuso a ir por él. El gemelo de Saga estaba entonado, así que decidió realizar uno de sus famosos bailes para los caballeros de plata que lo animaron y hasta lo ayudaron a subirse a una de las mesas para contemplarlo mejor, cuando Aiolia se acercó y contempló ese espectáculo toda su determinación de estar con él esa noche se vino abajo, se alejó tan rápido como había llegado y después de eso no pudo permanecer más en la fiesta por lo que se marchó.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shun, aprovechando que su hermano estaba distraído bebió su última copa de la noche para luego tomar el brazo de Deathmask dispuesto a irse con él

– espera un minuto, Shura me está haciendo señas – dijo Cáncer haciendo una pausa en su huída

– date prisa, antes de que mi hermano se de cuenta de algo – Deathmask asintió y se alejó, en eso Hyoga llegó al lado de Andrómeda zigzagueando

– ¿ya te vas?– le preguntó, alzando la voz por encima de la música y el ruido

– sí

– ¿solo?

– no, me voy con Deathmask, no le vayas a decir a Ikki– en eso el Cisne tomó el brazo de Shun apretándolo de más

– no deberías, es muy arriesgado que tal si te ve

– está bien, no es la primera vez que lo hago – Hyoga sintió como si le acabarán de dar una bofetada

– insisto, mejor déjame llevarte a nuestra casa– añadió acercándose, Shun retrocedió un poco ante el aliento de su compañero, en realidad no le gustaba beber demasiado ni que sus amigos lo hicieran

­– no gracias, deberías ir a dormir un poco Hyoga, te ves terrible – Deathmask se acercó rápidamente y tomó el brazo libre de Shun

– todo listo¿ocurre algo¿cambiaste de parecer?– Andrómeda se zafó de manos de Hyoga

– no, vámonos– la pareja salió disimuladamente dejando a un Cisne ebrio, disgustado y con el corazón adolorido.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pasaban de las cinco y media de la madrugada y la casa de Tauro estaba casi vacía

– salud Saga – dijo Shion, había instado a Géminis a beber casi hasta terminar en coma; el pobre tomó la copa de brandy lentamente y la puso sobre la mesa sin ganas de más, sospechaba que el Patriarca planeaba algo aunque no se le ocurrió en ese momento que tuviera algo que ver con lo que había dicho en la mañana

– ¿te sirvo otra? – preguntó Shion, Saga negó con la cabeza mareado – vamos, no puedes desobedecer al Patriarca, es una orden – así que Saga le extendió la copa a los dos Shion que veía en esos momentos

– la última, debo irme a dormir para levantarme a las seis a entrenar – se excuso sin saber que hora vivía, Shion puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo decir eso pero tras ese último trago decidió que Saga estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para sus propósitos y lo dejo ir; el Santo de Géminis se levantó y fue derecho hacia la salida, cerca de la puerta había cuatro personas que le disgustaba ver juntas: Shaka y Mu y Shaka y Mu

– que descanses – le dijo alguno de los Santos de Virgo cuando pasó junto a ellos

– vete al diablo – pensó pero no lo dijo porque sabía que Shaka no creía en eso

– voy a seguirlo – le informó Mu a su compañero al ver a Saga subir con dificultad las escaleras

– ¿estás seguro?– inquirió el rubio – si gustas puedes venir a mi templo – Mu le dio las gracias pero declinó la invitación y salió en pos del Caballero de géminis sin saber del desastre que estaba a punto de provocar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga entró a su templo aturdido, su hermano no estaba a la vista, se recargó de una de las columnas de la entrada para tomar aire antes de seguir adelante; definitivamente no volvería a beber tanto, así fuera orden de la mismísima Athena, de pronto le pareció ver que una sombra se movía en las escaleras pero lo atribuyó a su recientemente adquirida visión doble

– Saga – escuchó que lo llamaban y de pronto como si se hubiera materializado de la nada Mu surgió ante él sonriéndole – Saga – repitió el Santo de Aries acariciando el cabello azulado de Géminis, el cual no atinaba a reaccionar ante esa situación. Para Mu, seducir era un juego de niños, no porque él lo buscara pero se había percatado desde hacía algún tiempo que su forma de actuar, un poco ingenuo e inocente cautivaba a sus compañeros, caían a sus pies sin que tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo; se acercó un poco más a Saga y levantó la mano buscando tocar su rostro pero estaba muy oscuro

– ¡ay! – escuchó quejarse a su blanco, le había picado un ojo, bajo el brazo rápidamente

– perdón – se disculpó e intentó acercarse poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo, el bebido caballero de géminis volvió a quejarse cuando sin querer Aries se paró sobre uno de sus pies – lo siento, lo siento – dijo Mu un poco frustrado, le dio la espalda a Saga para meditar su siguiente movimiento, para su sorpresa Géminis lo tomó de los hombros y susurró su nombre

– Mu – Aries se volteó rápidamente... y golpeó a Saga en la nariz

– ¡no, perdón de...

– está bien, no importa – dijo sobándose la cara, había recuperado la cordura – será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y debemos descansar – Mu, miró la lucidez en los ojos de Saga y de pronto se sintió como un perfecto estúpido, decidió irse antes de que al Santo de géminis terminara de bajársele la borrachera y preguntara en primer lugar que hacía él allí, a esas horas y que estaba intentando hacer.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	4. Baile de togas

Hola: después de una larga ausencia he regresado para traerles más de las últimas perversiones de los santos de Athena, jeje. Ya, hablando en serio lamento la demora pero tuve un problema tras otro y estaba enloqueciendo. Prometo no abandonar así de nuevo... espero seguir siendo de su gusto.

Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 4: BAILE DE TOGAS

Dohko llegó temprano, o lo que para él es temprano, a la cámara del patriarca, pidió una audiencia con Shion y por tratarse del mejor amigo de este lo dejaron pasar de inmediato

– buenos días – saludó acercándose

­– ¿buenos días, es la una de la tarde amigo mío – Dohko rió restándole importancia al asunto

– he venido a pedirte un favor oh! Gran Patriarca – Shion bufó, ya veía venir una petición descabellada, le hizo un ademán con la mano a su compañero de armas para que prosiguiera – las fiestas recientes no han estado nada mal, sin embargo somos santos de Athena y debemos distinguirnos por eso... – mil ideas empezaron a cruzar por la cabeza de Shion, baile de disfraces, orgifiesta –... y hoy desperté con esta idea genial que te va a encantar y que sin duda querrás apoyar – fiesta nudista, baile de mascarás –... porque necesito un gran salón por ejemplo este, y un buen surtido de bebidas por no hablar de la iluminación, la música, la comida y... – rally de bebidas, rave –... ¡baile de togas! – remató Dohko

– ¿baile de togas?– repitió Shion alzando las cejas, Dohko pareció percibir una negativa porque se apresuro a decir

– piénsalo un poco servirá para honrar a nuestros antecesores Santos de Athena

­– ¿qué tienen que ver nuestros antecesores con un baile de togas?

– es algo muy griego y además... – Libra sonrió libidinosamente, esa expresión asustaba al Patriarca aunque nunca lo admitiría – podemos rematar con togas mojadas

– ¿togas mojadas? – Shion imaginó la escena, Camus, Shun, Shaka y compañía paseándose semidesnudos ante él, mucha y buena bebida, música, buena comida, algo un poco más fino que lo que habían hecho últimamente – me parece bien – aprobó para alegría de su amigo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tras un par de días tranquilos en los que todos fueron informados del evento y se prepararon para ello la emoción por el baile creció insospechadamente, Shaka se ocupó de conseguirle togas a todos aunque algunos como Afrodita se tomaron la libertad de hacerles modificaciones, como teñirlas de rosa, acortarlas o hacerles nuevas y reveladoras aberturas; Mu se ocupó de teletransportarse cinco veces al día trayendo vino de todos los rincones de Grecia; y Dohko puso a los santos de bronce a trabajar en la decoración del lugar, con velas, cortinas y guirnaldas; para la comida nombraron jefes a dos expertos: Camus, no en balde es de origen francés, y Aldebarán, no en balde come como come. Finalmente llegó el tan esperado Sábado. Misty y Afrodita comenzaron a arreglarse tres horas antes para lucir un peinado impecable, Shaka y Aiolia se esmeraban en enseñar a sus compañeros como lucir correctamente una toga; y Shion y Dohko esperaban ansiosos y expectantes el impacto de su evento; a las ocho comenzaron a llegar todos y así el Gran Degenere empezó.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shura, Afrodita, Dohko, Shion y Kanon no tardaron mucho en reunirse durante la cena, debían planear su siguiente movimiento para Saga

– Mu falló – les informó Kanon – me costó un poco averiguarlo – recordó la "explosión de galaxias" que su gemelo le había ejecutado después de insistirle durante tres horas acerca de si había dormido con alguien finalmente – pero no pasó nada entre ellos – Shura partió el asado usando su técnica excalibur y mientras Shion servía cuestionó su plan

– creímos que Mu era el adecuado, tal vez necesitamos a alguien que no sea tan sutil – Dohko comenzó a engullir su porción y con la boca un poco llena sugirió

– Shun – en una palabra resumió la nueva técnica de ataque, Afrodita lucia sus excelentes modales en la mesa

– habrá que persuadirlo¿le contamos la misma historia que a Mu?

– no – dijo Shion que ya había dormido con ese santo – él no funciona así – suspiró pensando en ello – no necesitamos mentirle, sólo hay que explicarle la situación y lo hará – los demás pervertidos en esa mesa, es decir todos, aprobaron un poco sorprendidos de que el Patriarca conociera tan bien a Andrómeda – no entiendo porque se comporta así – murmuró Shion para sí mismo – como si nada le importara–.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Terminada la cena se dispersaron, acordaron que Dohko se encargaría de hablar con Shun mientras Shion y Shura intentarían nuevamente la técnica "embriagar a Saga". Mu estaba con Shaka lo cual no sorprendía a nadie, se había topado a Saga en la entrada de la cámara del patriarca pero ambos evitaron siquiera mirarse

– algo no está bien – le comentó Shaka – su actitud no concuerda con lo que esos tres te dijeron

– ¿crees que mintieron? – Shaka no dijo nada, más sus dudas eran claras – pero ¿qué ganarían ellos con decirme que a Saga le gusto? – Virgo no tenía una respuesta a eso, nunca podría comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de sus compañeros.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Afrodita tomó una copa de vino en la mano y se dirigió bamboleando las caderas hacia Deathmask, con quién no había estado desde antes de la última fiesta en la que Aldebarán tuvo que sacarlo del lugar; el Santo de Cáncer conversaba con Aiolia el cual lucía un poco decaído cuando de pronto le pareció que como en un sueño Afrodita se dirigía hacia él sonriendo, llevaba varias rosas prendidas al cabello y su toga, ni Deathmask ni un estupefacto Aiolia lograban comprender como se las ingeniaba para moverse sin que su de por si corto y escotado atuendo se cayera dejando ver de más

– saludos Deathmask – murmuró en su tono más seductor y sorbió de la copa de vino para luego ofrecérsela a Cáncer, el cual tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad

– será mejor que los deje solos – dijo Aiolia y se alejó o escapó, dependiendo de cómo se vea.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras tanto Shion y Shura habían llegado con su objetivo pero se llevaron un palmo de narices pues cuando comenzaron con la ronda de copas Saga se escabulló alegando que aún tenía cruda de la última vez y ni siquiera las amenazas del Patriarca lo hicieron cambiar de parecer

­– ¿y ahora qué? – inquirió Capricornio a su superior

– no te preocupes Shun se las arreglará bien ya lo verás – así que tras ello Shura emprendió la aventura de la noche, con Camus acaparado por Milo, Afrodita de ligue con Deathmask, Shun en misión especial y Mu con Shaka sólo quedaba una posible opción: Kanon.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los santos de bronce brindaron por la amistad y por Athena, luego por las armaduras, la paz mundial y por los cumpleaños pasados que no festejaron, por el regreso de los dorados fallecidos y por la fiesta; cuando terminaron estaban un poquito mareados pero nada serio; en eso Shun se percató de que Dohko le hacía señas, así que se disculpó y abandonó a sus amigos, Hyoga contempló al amor de su vida yendo hacia la boca del lobo pero no hizo nada como siempre, estaba embelesado con lo bien que le sentaba a Shun la blanca tela que lo adornaba, se veía delgado y hermoso, con su suave cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y su piel blanca resplandeciente, Shiryu atinó a darle un codazo al Cisne antes de que continuara babeando descaradamente e Ikki se diera cuenta

– por cierto – dijo de pronto Seiya dirigiéndose a este último – no importa cuanto insistas eso no es una toga – señaló el trapo que envolvía la cintura del Fénix como si fuera una toalla tras una ducha

– no esperarías que luciera esos vestidos – se defendió con desdén

– ¡vestidos, no sabes lo que dices – contraataco Shiryu – si usamos estos atuendos es por orden de Shion, deberías respetar más las reglas

– las respeté, dijeron, toga blanca sobre el cuerpo, sin ropa interior y así es como la estoy usando – los otros tres decidieron cambiar el tema antes de que Ikki siguiera dando detalles de su vestimenta.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga había puesto la pista de baile de por medio para evitar la mala compañía de Shion y Shura, en vez de ello prefirió la de Aldebarán

– hola Kanon¿bebes algo?

– no gracias y soy Saga – Tauro se rió, era increíble como es que aún hubiera gente que los confundiera

– lo siento pero supongo que no te importa la comparación – cerca de ahí el verdadero Kanon jugaba cruzados con Shura y Argol

– la verdad si me molesta un poco – Aldebarán rió para sus adentros, nunca había visto dos polos tan opuestos en su vida como lo eran esos dos – ¿tú eres un buen amigo de Mu desde hace tiempo no es así?– inquirió Géminis movido por una curiosidad que no pudo aguantarse

– si

– dime ¿hace cuánto es pareja de Shaka? – Aldebarán lo meditó un poco, esos dos siempre se habían llevado bien y no podía precisar en que momento Virgo empezó a llevarse a Aries a dormir con él

– no podría decírtelo con certeza¿te interesa? – Aldebarán tenía un sexto sentido para detectar ese tipo de cosas, Saga no encontró razón para mentirle, después de todo se trataba de Tauro, el Santo más confiable del lugar no era como el chismoso de su hermano que correría a decirle a todo el mundo cualquier cosa en calidad de secreto

– quizá – Saga bebió una copa y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido tras la fiesta de su templo – ¿crees que haya estado intentando... – Géminis se revolvió incomodo – conquistarme?

– es probable, y si así fuera ¿qué harías? – eso no lo sabía, Mu era una persona noble y amable, por no decir bella pero ahí estaba, con Shaka o con Shura o con Dohko o con quien fuera.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dohko se sentó juntó a Shion y levantó un pulgar en señal de triunfo, ambos contemplaron el zafarrancho que habían organizado, todos se veían bastante ocupados en divertirse y la comida, música y vino habían causado una buena impresión

– supongo que ya estarás satisfecho – comentó el patriarca

– sabes bien que nunca estaré satisfecho hasta que tenga una cosa – le respondió Dohko en son de broma pero sus palabras fueron recibidas por su amigo con una seriedad inesperada; él aún no olvidaba la promesa¿acaso Libra querría cobrársela pronto? – tranquilízate¿por qué me miras así?– Shion desvió la mirada

– por nada – la atención de ambos se perdió en contemplar a los santos que ocupaban la pisa de baile en ese instante, Shun ya había llegado hasta Saga y conversaba con él animadamente

– que comience el juego – murmuró Dohko.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

blueazulacero: gracias por tu review aunque me pregunto como encontraste este fic si andaba en el lugar sepetecientos doce?.

dameunbeso: pues volví y prometo no rendirme, MuxSaga es de mis favoritos también espero te guste la forma en que corre su amorío en este fic.

alba-chan: lamento no haber continuado esto tan pronto como debería, y tienes razón Shun es un reverendo y en este capi se va a poner aún más en ese plan.

Tatix: pues como verás Shun se agiliza más que Mu y por poco se echa al pobre Saga, jejeje, espero que la telepatía te avise que estoy de vuelta.

Shadir: gracias por el review, para mala suerte Mu de Aries, pobre lo compadezco porque aún tengo más diabluras que hacerle.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	5. El gran degenere

Hola: las cosas se van a poner al rojo vivo para nuestro ingenuo último vírgen del santuario; y también para Ikki y Aiolia, espero les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 5: EL GRAN DEGENERE

Géminis resultó ser un hueso duró de roer aún para el experto Andrómeda pero no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla así como así, el maestro de los cinco picos había sido muy claro "el último virgen del santuario" y se lo habían dejado a él, no podía perder esa oportunidad de experimentar

– ¿por qué no me haces caso? – preguntó al notar que la mirada de Saga se perdía quien sabe dónde, en un tono inocente por supuesto

– si, te estoy escuchando – le respondió Géminis, no era ningún tonto, ya sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando allí, primero Shion parecía muy interesado en que bebiera, luego Mu se le lanzaba, Kanon con sus preguntas y ahora Shun, a quién todos conocían por ser un Santo "complaciente"; sin embargo no sabía como mandar a volar al pequeño Andrómeda sin verse grosero con él, Saga miraba en derredor esperando que alguien acudiera a su rescate, pues Aldebarán se había separado de él para ir a servirse un segundo plato de todo.

Shun se estiró, se acomodó el cabello, pensó sobre el asunto, se miró las uñas, se tronó los dedos, re pensó el asunto y ¡Saga seguía sin decir nada, en vista de que el objetivo parecía no estar interesado en beber, comer o siquiera charlar un poco sería mejor ir al grano, necesitaba un plan: "chico malo con iniciativa", nah! seguro Saga se asustaría, "flor ingenua" mala idea, ese tipo no sabía distinguir entre un coqueteo y un ataque epiléptico así que no captaría las sutilezas, "corazón roto, consuélame" muy desesperado y Géminis no se tragaría las mentiras, "me siento mal llévame a la cama", con mucho énfasis en cama, plan reservado para situaciones criticas; y esa era una situación critica así que...

– sabes me siento un poco mal – comenzó Shun – creo que he bebido demasiado – Saga miró al chico y le creyó, esperaba que su siguiente frase fuera un "debo irme" pero en vez de eso se colgó de su brazo y luego se le doblaron las piernas

– ¿estás bien? – dijo Saga apresurándose a sostener a Andrómeda en sus brazos

– sólo estoy un poco mareado – el joven mustio se esforzó en pronunciar esas últimas palabras despacio, como si le costara hablar

– tal vez deberías sentarte un momento, te traeré un poco de agua

– ¡no! – Shun casi se golpea a si mismo por haber subido la voz – quiero decir, no creo que haya agua en este lugar¿podrías por favor sacarme de aquí?– añadió poniendo su expresión más tierna, la que generalmente usaba para salirse con la suya con sus compañeros, debía poder conmover inclusive el corazón frío de su blanco y... bingo!

– esta bien, sujétate de mí – Andrómeda hubiera hecho el baile de la victoria en ese mismo instante pero naturalmente eso hubiera acabado con su actuación, usando su pose trágica tomó la mano de Saga y ambos enfilaron hacia la salida.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ikki aún no estaba ebrio esa noche, sería por eso que se dio cuenta de la indeseable compañía que estaba con su hermano, tercera ley de Shion "todo santo demasiado bello podrá ser acosado por los sinvergüenzas que lo rodean" y no había que ser un genio para saber que su pequeño Shun encajaba en esa ley; de pronto vio que Saga tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo llevaba hacia la puerta pesé a que Andrómeda parecía resistirse. Del otro lado del salón Dokho se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que relampagueaba en los ojos del Fénix y también notó a quien iba dirigida, se puso en pie para evitar que sus planes se vieran arruinados por los celos fraternales del más salvaje caballero de bronce pero nunca podría cruzar la pista con toda la gente en ella y llegar a tiempo, cerca de la salida estaban Mu y Shaka conversando con Camus; y a unos pocos metros Shura y Kanon se besuqueaban

– ¡Shura! – le gritó Dokho tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado y abriéndose paso entre los reunidos – ¡salva el plan! –; Saga pasaba a un lado de todos ellos en ese momento e Ikki estaba a unos escasos dos metros de distancia y ya levantaba sus garras para atrapar al secuestrador de su hermanito. Shura soltó la boca de Kanon y alcanzó a oír algo, captó el mensaje y tanto él como su acompañante en ese momento se percataron de la desgracia que estaba a punto de ocurrir

– ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Kanon – ¿agarramos a Ikki?

– no, eso sólo lo enfurecerá más– Shura se devanaba los sesos – hay que distraerlo

– pero ¿cómo?– en eso miró a Mu, Shaka y Camus; y se le ocurrió una disparatada idea

... Saga pasó junto a Camus, Shaka y Mu; y alcanzó la salida

... Ikki apresuró el paso para darle alcance

... Shura saltó por los aires y gritó – ¡Ave Fénix! – al tiempo que alcanzaba la toga de Shaka y la arrancaba dándose de cabeza contra el suelo

... el tiempo pareció congelarse en el instante en que todos volteaban a ver el desnudo cuerpo de Virgo. Ikki se quedó impávido pero eso sólo le duró unos segundos, no podía tolerar las miradas libidinosas que todos le lanzaban a Shaka así que en un estúpido impulso se quitó la toga para cubrir a su querido santo

– ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – las carcajadas de sus compañeros no tardaron en oírse, ahora quien estaba exhibiendo todo era él, en medio de la multitud Seiya se acercó y sin dejar de burlarse le quitó la toga de las manos a Shura, que seguía en el suelo atolondrado y se la pasó a su amigo, el Fénix estaba rojo hasta las orejas

– que guardadito te tenías eso – le dijo un malpensado Kanon acercándose, Ikki retrocedió, miró a Shaka que parecía anonadado y sin decir ni una palabra salió de la cámara del Patriarca.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ikki se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de Libra, en la cual aún se escuchaba el alboroto de la cumbre

– malditos – masculló, había cometido una tontería que lo convertiría en el hazmerreír del santuario al menos por un mes, se calmó un poco y entonces se dio cuenta de la toga que envolvía su cuerpo, la toga de Shaka, acarició la tela y se acercó una orilla a la nariz, aún guardaba aquel aroma a incienso, venido de tierras lejanas, del que para él era la persona más hermosa de ese lugar

– Ikki – lo llamaron, volteó dispuesto a golpear a quien quiera que lo hubiera seguido para seguirse burlando pero la persona tras él no parecía tener esas intenciones – vine para agradecerte el gesto que tuviste conmigo – se trataba de Shaka

– no fue nada – murmuró el avergonzado de la noche, había quedado como un tonto frente a Virgo

– debo admitir que no esperaba que Shura cayera sobre mi ropa, reaccionaste muy rápido – Fénix casi se da de topes contra las columnas del lugar¿reacción rápida, sí como no

– bueno, de nada, cuando quieras estaré ahí para exhibirme en lugar tuyo – dijo sarcásticamente para luego arrepentirse, no debía ser grosero – mejor me voy a mi casa, no pienso poner un pie de nuevo allá arriba

– en ese caso, permíteme acompañarte – se ofreció el rubio caballero – es lo menos que puedo hacer – de pronto el humor de Ikki mejoró, no podía molestarse con esa persona y menos cuando le ofrecía lo que él más deseaba, su compañía; por supuesto tras ese embrollo se olvidó por completo de su hermano.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pasaron un par de horas y el degenere en el lugar fue en aumento, los Santos de plata liderados por Argol rodearon a Kanon con una petición, querían que hiciera el baile de la otra noche, sobre la mesa de preferencia

– no, eso fue una oferta de una sola ocasión – rechazó el hermano de Saga, Shura, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura

– fuera de aquí, él está conmigo esta noche – y ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes le arrebató un beso algo tosco

– te estás pasando de la raya – lo reprendió Kanon zafándose de sus garras, podría ser lo que fuera pero no toleraba que nadie lo tratara como a un cualquiera, Dokho y Shion se acercaron

– Kanon, el Gran Patriarca y yo estábamos platicando de un numerito muy curioso que montaste la vez pasada, nos gustaría verlo de nuevo – el aludido abrió los ojos como platos¿tan bueno era bailando?

– no estoy seguro de poder, estoy algo bebido – estaba haciéndose el difícil, la situación se le iba de las manos y eso no le gustaba, debía ser él quien jugara con los demás y no viceversa

– o bailas o te destierro – le ordenó Shion ante lo cual el pobre Kanon no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aiolia contemplaba de lejos la escena apretando los puños

– ¿estás bien amigo?– le preguntó Milo que abrazaba a Camus

– ¿por qué?– masculló Leo; Escorpio y Acuario notaron un tono extraño en su voz y dedujeron que estaba ebrio

– ¿cuánto has bebido está noche?– inquirió Camus

– no mucho

– ¿por qué estás tan enojado, parece como si quisieras lanzar unos cuantos plasma relámpago? – dijo Milo

– no puedo...

­– ¿no puedes qué?

– sacármelo de la mente – remató señalando a quien en ese momento bailaba sobre una mesa para alegría de todos los demás

– ¿Kanon? – murmuró el maestro del hielo, lo miró con un poco de pena, aunque su amigo siempre se divertía haciendo ese tipo de cosas últimamente estaba fuera de control, él y Milo lo habían visto besuquearse esa noche al menos con cinco personas diferentes

– ¿adónde crees que vas?– apuntó Milo, soltando a su amado para sujetar a su amigo

– debo decirle algo–.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kanon contoneaba su bien formado cuerpo al ritmo de la música, a esas alturas ya empezaba a disfrutar la situación, tenía a los santos de plata, a dos caballeros dorados e inclusive al Gran Patriarca a sus pies en ese momento, se giró rápido sabiendo que la toga dejaría ver más de lo debido pero eso era exactamente lo que quería, su publico le chifló y solicitó otra vuelta y él los complació, cuando de pronto sintió que tiraban de su cabello para bajarlo de la mesa; cayó al suelo pero en vez de las burlas que debían acompañar ese hecho hubo un silencio sepulcral, se puso de pie rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Aiolia el cual se veía furioso, todos esperaban que Leo empezará una escenita y le gritara reproches a Kanon acerca de ser una mujerzuela o algo por el estilo pero a continuación ocurrió algo muy diferente a ello.

Aiolia suspiró y cuando el segundo Géminis esperaba recibir un golpe, el santo frente a él tomó una de sus manos y luego se puso de rodillas

– ¡te amo! – exclamó en un tono más alto de lo necesario, Kanon no pudo reaccionar acababa de entrar en shock – por favor – siguió Aiolia abrazándole las rodillas, mientras los mirones se quedaban sin respirar – no te vayas con ninguno de ellos, no te vayas con nadie – Aiolia comenzó a llorar acabando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y entre sollozos confesó todos sus sentimientos – se sólo para mí, te lo ruego, yo te amo

­– Aiolia, no me hagas esto – atinó a decir el coprotagonista de esa bochornosa escena – vamos a hablar tú y yo allá afuera

– ¡no, quiero que todos estos bastardos sepan que si vuelven a tratarte como a una ramera los matare! – todos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás, no fuera que a Leo le diera por empezar a cumplir sus amenazas ahí mismo

– vamos, te prometo comportarme pero por favor no sigas, no ves que te estás avergonzando – Kanon no era nada sutil para eso, en vez de mejorar estaba empeorándolo todo

– no, no quiero – Aldebarán decidió darle fin a ese espectáculo y haciéndole una seña a Milo se acercó; entre los dos tomaron de los brazos a su ebrio amigo y lo obligaron a soltar a Kanon que casi se cae de lo fuerte que lo tenía agarrado –¡suéltenme, quiero estar con él – pero no atendieron a su petición y lo sacaron del lugar seguidos por un sombrío Camus.

Todos volvieron a respirar de nuevo y cuando Kanon creyó que la pesadilla ya había terminado hasta el salón se escucharon los alaridos de Aiolia escaleras abajo – te amo Kanon– se tapó la cara con las manos, afortunadamente alguno de los tres que se lo llevaron tuvo la sensatez de taparle la boca porque ya no escucharon más, las miradas de los santos aún presentes estaban puestas en él, no podía seguir con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido así que se fue prácticamente corriendo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga y Shun se perdieron los dos últimos espectáculos de la noche, después de que salieron de la cámara del Patriarca, el malestar de Shun fue en aumento y Saga acabó cargándolo hasta su propio templo pues llevarlo más lejos en esas condiciones sería un suplicio para el pobre chico, tras ofrecerle una vaso de agua y acomodarlo en su propia cama se dispuso a dejarlo descansar pero el "inocente" Andrómeda lo retuvo insistiendo en necesitar un poco de compañía

– gracias, eres muy amable – le dijo a Géminis el cual sólo sonrió – dime Saga¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

– no tienes que agradecer nada – le respondió su anfitrión, lo cual dejó impávido a Shun, nunca nadie lo había rechazado de ese modo cuando se ofrecía, así que decidió aplicar el plan "tengo el corazón roto, consuélame", empezó a sollozar con la ternura que caracterizaba todo lo que hacía, así fuera lo más depravado –¿qué ocurre¿te sientes peor¿quieres que llame a tu hermano?

– no es eso, Saga, yo... – pausa dramática – he querido decirte desde hace tiempo que me gustas mucho – tomó el brazo de Géminis el cual se mostraba un poco escéptico – sé que dicen cosas terribles de mí en el santuario pero créeme, esto no es un juego

– lo siento Shun – Saga parecía estar pensando una buena excusa – me gusta alguien más

– en ese caso – siguió el tenaz seductor – puedo pedirte solamente una cosa, déjame darte un beso – Saga pensó las cosas, si accedía ¿qué podría pasar, Shun quedaría satisfecho y lo dejaría en paz; y él no se sentiría mal por herir sus sentimientos, asintió y de inmediato Shun lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos y lo atrajo hacia si; sin embargo Andrómeda no parecía querer solamente eso, abrazó más fuerte a Saga y se hecho hacía atrás en la cama haciéndolo caer sobre sí.

Géminis trataba de zafarse sin ser brusco pero Shun seguía con sus caricias, estaba dispuesto a todo con él; se dejó llevar, todos en ese lugar hacían lo mismo, que tan importante podría ser hacerlo con o sin amor; su gemelo siempre había afirmado que se trataba de una experiencia de lo más placentera y aunque era un embustero no podía mentir en eso; poco a poco el cuerpo de Saga se fue relajando permitiendo que Shun hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando el chico se prendó del cuello de Géminis su imaginación se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Shun sonreía mientras besaba aquel perfecto cuerpo cuyas barreras había derribado, se quitó la toga con movimientos suaves para no alertar a Saga, quién era prácticamente masa en sus manos en aquel momento aunque por segundos parecía recuperar un poco la cordura y tener una lucha interna, pero bueno, se trataba de Géminis eso era normal; Saga suspiró de pronto y cuando Shun estaba por quitarle la tela que lo envolvía y entorpecía su trabajo lo escuchó murmurar

– Mu – eso lo dejó paralizado, estaba seguro de haber oído bien, se detuvo, después de todo Saga no mentía, si le gustaba alguien más; ambos se separaron sin decir nada, se miraron a los ojos por un momento – discúlpame – dijo Géminis abochornado mientras le tendía a Shun su toga que había ido a dar al suelo – no era mi intención tratarte así, por favor acepta mis disculpas – se giró para dejar que Shun se vistiera

– me marcho – anunció tras cubrir su desnudez, Saga lo acompañó a la entrada, volvió a ofrecer disculpas pero Shun las desdeñó con un ademán –no, discúlpame tú a mí – y sin dar más explicaciones bajó la escalinata de mármol sin mirar atrás; cuarta ley de Shion "respeta los asuntos privados de los demás santos".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mary Katsuya: pues en este capi espero que también te guste aquel de quien Aiolia está enamorado. Claro que Cami y Milo debían estar juntos... jeje son de mis consentidos.

Garibola:cuando Athena no está el único sagrado deber de los santos es divertirse... creo que nos sentiríamos igual si tuvieramos una diosa algo tonta que no hace más que causarnos problemas.

Annid: gracias por las flores para mi fic, la fiesta sigue y sigue y la cosa se pone cada vez más intensa para nuestro pobre vírgen.

Luna-wood: las cosas entre Shaka – Mu – Saga van a complicarse proximamente y no diré más... gracias por tu apoyo.

Legendary: que te pareció la actuación de Shun, si no fuera caballero sería actor... jejeje.

Shadir: gracias por tu review, Shun es de las cortesanas más "vivas" del santuario, de hecho se paso de listo n.n

Dame un beso: no te preocupes Saga es y siempre ha sido solo para Mu.


	6. La 'cruda' realidad

Hola: gracias por sus comentarios, debo confesar que el capi 5 es mi favorito, jejeje; aqui la cosa se calama un poco (pero solo un poco) y espero que no piensen que Sagaexagera. Reviews, please.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 6: LA "CRUDA" REALIDAD

Al día siguiente fueron pocos los que pudieron levantarse temprano, Mu entre ellos, se había ido a dormir temprano y sin compañía por lo que a las siete de la mañana el Santo de Aries se encontraba en el coliseo entrenando a solas

– buenos días – lo saludó una voz recién llegada al lugar, se trataba de Camus, lucía despabilado, seguro estaba ahí con el mismo propósito que Mu

– hola – saludó – ¿y Milo?

– él se quedó hasta tarde anoche así que no pudo levantarse –respondió fríamente como siempre trataba a todos excepto a su pareja

– oh!– dijo Mu y se quedó sin palabras, ambos prosiguieron con sus ejercicios pero Aries no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Acuario, en realidad ambos no eran amigos, ni solían platicar más de un saludo y sin embargo Mu ardía en deseos de preguntar como era tener un "novio"¿cómo supo que Milo era la persona adecuada¿cómo pudo Milo pasar por alto su historial como cortesana, porque no podían ser hipócritas entre ellos, se habían acostado con medio santuario

–¿sucede algo?– preguntó Camus, Mu se le había quedado mirando fijamente

– no – mintió pensando si habría una forma cortés de decir "eres un cualquiera pero aún así conseguiste novio¿cómo le hiciste?", Camus no le creyó porque siguió mirando a Mu como invitándolo a hablar – en realidad quería preguntarte algo personal – el caballero de los hielos asintió – no tienes que contestarme si no quieres, ni pretendo molestarte pero...

– Mu¿podrías ir directo al grano?

– ¿cómo se siente... qué Milo, por qué él no te echa en cara lo de tú y... los otros y... – Aries guardó silencio

– ¿quieres saber si Milo me reprocha el haberme acostado con otras personas ahora que somos pareja?

– entre otras cosas– Camus le dio la espalda, Mu pensó que ya se iba pero Acuario se acomodó sobre una roca y suspiró

– no, no me reprocha nada, nunca

– ¿y cómo se siente estar con él¿no piensas en otros cuando...? – Mu se interrumpió, definitivamente era un imprudente, Camus sonrió

– si respondo tus preguntas¿contestarás las que yo te haga?– a Aries no se le ocurría nada que a Acuario le interesara saber de él así que aceptó la propuesta

– la primera vez que estuvimos juntos empezó como un desastre por qué yo no dejaba de hacer tonterías – Camus recordó a Milo acerándose a él para abrazarlo, se besaron y Escorpio lo levantó en vilo para llevarlo hacía la habitación, lo recostó entre almohadones y sabanas inclinándose por otro beso y a Camus le dio un ataque de hipo justo en ese momento; Milo se rió y salió de su habitación, regresó con un vaso de agua para su amado "gracias" había dicho Camus bebiendo despacio, tras eso trataron de volver a poner manos a la obra, Milo besó y mordisqueó la oreja de Camus y él estalló en carcajadas, se disculpó algo apenado, nunca en su vida había tenido cosquillas – ¿sabes qué pensó Milo en ese momento? – Mu negó – que me estaba retractando, que no quería tener nada con él

– ¿querías? – inquirió sabiendo que él lo había hecho tantas veces sin ganas verdaderas

– si – confesó Camus – estaba intrigado y mi nerviosismo se debía a eso, de hecho... – Camus hizo una pausa, no sabía si Mu era la persona indicada para escuchar lo que estaba por decir – yo creo que lo amo

– ¿lo amas, no es eso un poco apresurado – preguntó Mu hablando lentamente como si al soltar la pregunta de a poco tuviera un menor impacto en Camus

– quizá– eso no le importaba en realidad a Acuario – él siempre me gustó mucho, éramos buenos amigos desde antes de la batalla en la que yo morí; y cuando Shura, Saga y yo regresamos de la muerte para matar a Athena sufrí mucho por él – esa historia empezaba a sonarle conocida a Mu, él también se había sentido desecho cuando Saga apareció frente a la casa de Aries ataviado con una armadura oscura – no quería herirlo ni que pensara en mi como un traidor, cuando todo acabó y empezamos a vivir en paz me olvidé de todo ello por un tiempo pero en el fondo creo que estaba esperando por él y él por mi así que nunca me reprocha nada y cuando me toca – Camus se sonrojó ligeramente – es imposible pensar en alguien más – Mu se quedó sin habla¿acaso a él le pasaba lo mismo¿sus nervios al estar cerca de Saga, su preocupación por él, eran por... amor? – ahora tú dime – dijo el maestro de los hielos recordándole a Mu su convenio – ¿estás enamorado de Shaka?

– ¿Shaka?– repitió Aries creyendo haber oído mal – no, en absoluto ¿por qué me preguntas eso?– inquirió sorprendido

– es que ustedes dos suelen dormir juntos – Camus no sabía si Mu le estaba tomando el pelo o si su actitud era en serio

– ¿tú crees que yo me he acostado con Shaka?

– varias veces y no solamente yo pienso eso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A las dos de la tarde el Gran Patriarca logró despertar de su coma etílico, para su sorpresa y espanto Dokho estaba en su habitación, sentado cerca de su cama y se veía despabilado y muy sobrio

– ¿qué quieres? y ¿cómo entraste aquí?– inquirió Shion reprimiendo un bostezo

– cerrar con broche de oro y por la puerta – respondió Dokho acercándose al lecho de su amigo¿broche de oro¿qué quería decir el maestro de los cinco picos con eso y por qué no guardaba su distancia?; Shion empezaba a ponerse nervioso, estaba completamente desnudo y Dokho tenía esa sonrisita que anunciaba que iba a hacer algo muy pero muy malo

– espera, no debes – argumentó el Gran Patriarca

– calma ni siquiera te he dicho lo que quiero – hubo una pausa en la que los temores de Shion crecieron – mandé llamar a los pretorianos en tu nombre para que organicen una comida

– ¿comida?

– sobró vino de la fiesta de togas y tu sabes, no se debe desperdiciar, sólo vine a avisarte para que no te enfades – Dokho se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida – vístete, no querrás perdértelo, mandé a mi alumno y sus compañeros a avisar a todos los santos – Dokho salió dejando a su mejor amigo algo confundido, desde que había rejuvenecido el antiguo maestro era un degenerado al que ni Athena podía controlar, ese era el segundo susto que le había pegado a Shion en las últimas veinticuatro horas pero en ese instante el Patriarca se cuestionó si en verdad tenía buenas razones para pensar mal de su amigo, no parecía interesado en su persona, la confusión de Shion, potenciada por la cruda, lo llevó a pensar que se había imaginado ciertas actitudes por parte de Dokho e inclusive se preguntó si aquella promesa hecha hacía tanto tiempo era real.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dokho no solo había puesto a trabajar a los pretorianos, hizo que los santos de bronce y plata limpiaran la cámara del patriarca dónde había sido el baile de togas y acomodaran varias mesas unas con otras para formar un sola, refunfuñando tuvieron que obedecer, a los Dorados no los había molestado por que eran de más categoría y además eran más útiles para otro tipo de tareas; cuando Shion apareció con su atuendo de Patriarca parecía que en aquel lugar no había pasado nada.

Los pretorianos ya habían puesto la vajilla y los dorados empezaban a llegar, Dokho desprendió a Camus del brazo de Milo para que enfriara el vino con ayuda de su alumno; todos tomaron asiento con Shion a la cabeza, este paseo la mirada por la mesa mientras los pretorianos les servían; las consecuencias del baile de togas podían palparse en el aire, Dokho estaba sentado a su derecha y Aldebarán a su izquierda, Milo y Camus estaban juntos por supuesto y luego estaba Aiolia a quien nadie se atrevía a mirar a los ojos, Saga y Kanon se sentaron juntos aunque parecía que este último ni estaba presente porque no estaba armando un alboroto como de costumbre, el otro avergonzado de la noche era Ikki pero por increíble que pareciera y más viniendo de él, estaba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera se puso a repartir golpes cuando los santos de plata comentaron su numerito y la mesa entera estalló en carcajadas, en cambio se rió junto con ellos y brindó a la salud de Shura, el cual tomó eso como una amenaza de muerte.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y calmada, una vez que todos hubieron limpiado sus platos, Aldebarán con una cuarta ración de comida; sólo quedó beber más vino y conversar. Shura, Dokho, Shion y Afrodita como buitres insistieron en hablar con Shun, lo interrogaron acerca de Saga

– no pude – les dijo, todos quedaron consternados por eso

– no es posible – dijeron al unísono¿acaso Saga estaba consagrado al celibato¿sería heterosexual¿impotente? –deberíamos dejarlo en paz, está esperando por alguien sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta – añadió Shun, todos rechazaron esa idea excepto Shion que entendió claramente el mensaje, cuando el jefe supremo de todos los santos asintió en señal de aprobación a Andrómeda los demás se quedaron como petrificados, ya no podrían hacer nada respecto al último virgen del santuario.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un par de horas más tarde y muy sobrios todavía los santos empezaron a dispersarse; Aldebarán y los de bronce fueron los primeros en dejar el lugar, Mu junto con Shaka se dirigían juntos hacía la casa de Virgo cuando el caballero de Aries vio pasar a Saga junto a ellos, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Camus esa mañana

– debo hablar con él– Shaka no opinó, acarició el cabello lila de su compañero y se adelantó. Mu tenía la impresión de estar yendo hacía su perdición mientras aceleraba el paso tras su posible amor – Saga, espera – lo llamó, el otro se detuvo y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos –¿podemos hablar?

– estamos hablando– respondió Géminis, Mu trago saliva

– si pero me gustaría que habláramos a solas

– ¿de qué se trata?– el gemelo de Kanon no parecía dispuesto a ceder a las peticiones de Mu

– es algo privado – dijo Aries y sin querer se sonrojó

– después, tengo algo que hacer – lo rechazó Saga y siguió su camino dejando a Mu a mitad de la escalinata.

Camus y Milo miraron todo desde arriba, sin previo aviso el caballero de hielo se desprendió de su novio y se dirigió a su nuevo confidente

– ¿qué pasa?

– nada– respondió Mu, sería mejor marcharse

– no debes rendirte, sé que no es fácil pero tienes que aclarar las cosas o nunca te lo perdonarás a ti mismo – lo aconsejó Camus, sentía una gran ternura hacia el caballero de Jamil que no podía explicarse, como Aries seguía parado en el mismo lugar le dio un leve empujón –ve tras él– no sabía que lo estaba enviando a que le rompieran el corazón; Mu le sonrió y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga no fue a su templo, ni al coliseo a entrenar un poco, en cambio se dirigió a la casa vecina a la suya en busca de un amigo. Aldebarán estaba ocupado acomodando en el refrigerador algunas cosas que había traído de la comida, no podía permitir que un asado tan bueno se desperdiciara, eso sería casi blasfemo, de pronto sintió una presencia entrando a su casa y se dispuso a averiguar de quién se trataba, no porque le pareciera que fuera una amenaza, ni siquiera podrían reconocer una si la vieran de tanta paz que habían tenido últimamente, se encontró a Saga de Géminis acomodado en uno de los sillones de su templo, Athena les ofreció remodelarlos como premio tras la batalla con Hades; por supuesto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho poco después, Afrodita solicitó sábanas de seda y cortinas de armiño, hizo instalar una pequeña piscina, la rodeó de un jardín de plantas exóticas y no contento con eso mandó comprar un home theater, algunos más recatados como Aiolia y Aldebarán sólo pidieron una sala cómoda, un refrigerador grande y gimnasio personal, los gemelos fueron un verdadero problema, tuvieron que ampliar la casa de Géminis para que cada quién tuviera su habitación y en un arranque que nadie hubiera esperado Saga solicitó una replica exacta del cuarto de baño del Patriarca, por la simple razón de que lo extrañaba, a Saori le dolió mucho eso y juró en nombre de Dios o de su papi que es lo mismo, que no volvería a ser tan generosa, pero no debió hacer eso, porque alertados de que nunca tendrían otra oportunidad tan buena los excesos continuaron rematando con un Jaguar, pero no de mascota sino un auto último modelo para Deathmask; y cuando Athena cuestionó que tenía que ver eso con la remodelación el descarado Santo de Cáncer le contestó que usaría el vehículo para decorar la entrada a su templo. Así que en esos momentos Saga estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de Aldebarán

– ¿qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó el dueño de la casa

– quiero hablar contigo acerca de Mu.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aries no halló a Saga en su casa pero se encontró a Kanon que iba de salida, al preguntar por su objetivo su gemelo le respondió que lo había visto pasar rumbo a la siguiente casa con lo cual Mu siguió su camino preguntándose a donde exactamente se dirigía Saga; Aldebarán debía haberlo visto sin duda así se encaminó al segundo templo. Al entrar su corazón se sobresaltó, desde ahí podía escuchar la voz de Tauro hablando con su amor, se dispuso a ir donde ellos pero se encontró a sí mismo congelado en su sitio cuando oyó su nombre mezclado en la conversación

– deberías ser más sincero, no conmigo sino contigo¿te gusta?– le preguntó Aldebarán, la respuesta tomó una eternidad en escucharse

– si – Saga hablaba casi en susurros como si temiera que las paredes lo escucharan y luego divulgaran sus sentimientos

– yo creo que Mu también siente algo por ti

– ¿por mí y por cuantos más?– espetó Géminis tocando el punto del que más deseaba hablar –no debería portarse así

– ¿así cómo?

– tu mismo lo has visto¿no ha intentado seducirte?– Aldebarán negó con la cabeza mientras Saga escupía todo el veneno que llevaba en su interior –siento algo por él pero como podría estar a su lado cuando veo como se corrompe – concluyó

– Mu no es así – Géminis miró duramente a Aldebarán como si estuviera tratando de negar que el cielo es azul – es decir, sé que a veces todos cometemos tonterías – Saga sonrió esperando por una buena razón que justificara el comportamiento de Mu –pero no puedes comparar sus descalabros con una emoción tan pura como el amor– eso definitivamente no convenció a Saga pero no esperaba que nadie pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan sólo deseaba desahogarse

– Mu es un cualquiera, esa es la verdad y no puedo soportarlo – Saga no sabía que desde la entrada el aludido los escuchaba, ni que acababa de pisotear su corazón, ni que había roto la segunda ley de Shion "no ofendas el modus vivendi de los demás santos".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Escaleras arriba, exactamente entre la escalinata de la casa de Cáncer y la casa de Leo; Kanon y Aiolia se encontraban finalmente, Leo había estado escabulléndose desde la comida y la verdad el segundo Géminis estaba un poco harto de esa situación, deseaba con toda el alma hablar con su enamorado declarado

– hola – lo saludó pero en respuesta Aiolia siguió de largo y se internó en su templo, dejando muy desconcertado a Kanon.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mary Katsuya: te engañé! (es broma, es broma), el Aiolia Kanon es de mis parejas favoritas, creo que se ven muy bien juntos, las reglas de Shion pueeees... no puedo decir nadaa su favor sólo que las inventó a su conveniencia: el Dohko-Shion no es muy común por estos rumbos pero me parece que si alguien está enamorado en Saint Seiya (además de Pegaso de Athena)son esos dos... checaré tus fics my friend porque el Angst me gutta mucho.

Alba-chan: gracias por tu review, tienes razón Hyoga es algo idiota, necesita que alguien lo sacuda un poco para que se ponga en acción y Shun me quedó algo fuera de personalidad pero me divierte mucho.

Garibola: tienes razón no se puede obligar a nadie a hacer algo que va contra lo que siente, y pues Saga es un personaje que se mueve de acuerdo a sus principios (excepto cuando se vuelve loco por culpa de Arles); gracias por tus comentarios y checare con gusto lo que escribes.

Amy Aphrodite: espero este capi te guste también aunque toma un matiz menos cómico.

Kiva: thanx por el aposho, y por babear con esa escena, a mi me encantó imaginarla, jejeje.

Shadir: me encanta torturar a mis personajes, sobre todo a Mu y a Aiolia; y pues ya salió el peine con los sentimientos de Saga, que te parece?.


	7. En casa de los santos de bronce

Hola: pues este capi me quedó algo corto pero aún así espero que les guste. Por cierto el review de Mary Katsuya me dejo pensando en una pregunta que me gustaría hacerles a todos ustedes: Quien les parece que es la cortesana más facilota de entre lo santos?.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 7: EN CASA DE LOS SANTOS DE BRONCE

La fiesta de togas resultó pese a pequeños inconvenientes ser muy satisfactoria para todos los santos, así que no se vieron con la necesidad inmediata de emborracharse, para no aburrirse ni perder el tiempo en ausencia de Athena; Shion organizó una partida de póquer, les tocó a los de bronce ser anfitriones, así que dos noches después del baile ahí estaban todos, apenas cabían en la casa que Saori Kido les había mandado construir a sus eternos rescatadores

– bienvenidos – los saludó Ikki cuando ya estuvieron todos cómodos, repartiendo botana con cara de pocos amigos, le había tocado hacer de mesero en un justo piedra, papel y tijera con sus demás compañeros; a los cuales no les sorprendió que todos dijeran "gracias así estoy bien" cuando Ikki se lanzaba sobre ellos con la charola sin dejar claro si deseaba que comieran o desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra. Dokho ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó una mesa de apuestas a la que pronto se unieron Argol, Deathmask y Milo; media hora más tarde dejaron el juego desplumados mientras otros incautos ocupaban sus lugares dispuestos a derrotar al antiguo maestro, Milo acudió a consolarse de su derrota en brazos de Camus el cual platicaba con Mu

– no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú– decía Aries cuando Escorpio se acercó, Hyoga llegó con una cubeta de cervezas, Milo y Camus tomaron una sin dudar pero Mu se negó, en realidad no tenía ganas de estar ahí pero había pensado que quedarse solo en su templo a repasar y repasar las palabras de Saga habría sido muy deprimente

– no sé que decirte – dijo Camus mientras los brazos de Milo lo envolvían –sólo que como ya te dije si estás seguro de tus sentimientos no debes rendirte – el guardián del primer templo negó

– no creo que haya una oportunidad para mí, las eché a perder – Milo no sabía de lo que hablaban y no pudo preguntarlo pues Mu decidió dejarlos solos, no quería hacer mal tercio.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kanon se retocaba el peinado bajo la escrutadora mirada de Afrodita

– ¿me veo bien?

– yo me acostaría contigo

– no te pregunté eso – desdeñó el gemelo de Saga riendo, debía lucir impecable porque esa noche estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de seducir a Aiolia

– la cosa se va a poner fea – predijo Piscis – no entiendes que su orgullo está herido

– ya veremos, voy a arreglar esto

– se discreto, no vayas a hacer otro escándalo

– yo no hice ningún escándalo, fue él quién nos avergonzó a ambos y cuando quise hablar me ignoró– su compañero le dio unas palmaditas de buena suerte, generalmente donde Kanon ponía el ojo ponía la bala, nadie en ese sitio se le había resistido, seguramente si Saga no fuera su hermano él si habría podido acabar con su "problemita" – aquí voy – anunció y se coló entre los santos que como hormigas iban de un lado a otro buscando divertirse, por aquí se fue Kanon, Deathmask llegó al lado de Afrodita

– hola amorcito – saludó en el tono más meloso que pudo

– no te prestaré dinero para que apuestes de nuevo– dijo Piscis antes de que Cáncer pudiera añadir algo más.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aiolia miró su mano, era realmente terrible, dos de corazones, cuatro de espadas, jota de diamantes y un par de sietes, no tenía nada con que ganar y lo sabía, cuando Shion bajó su flor imperial los demás jugadores, incluido él, bufaron disgustados

– mala suerte amigos – dijo el Patriarca recogiendo el dinero sobre la mesa, no había perdido ni una sola vez y eso empezaba a generar unas cuantas sospechas; los perdedores optaron por retirarse y nuevos jugadores se acomodaron frente a su líder, Ikki que anunció por todo lo alto que ya no había botanas se sentó; Seiya que era uno de los empobrecidos por cortesía de Shion arqueó las cejas, eso no era posible, con la amabilidad del fénix nadie había querido comer nada, buscó entre la multitud la bandeja de botana, había ido a dar a manos de Aldebarán lo cual equivalía a que la comida estuviera agotada, no pudo reprochar nada a Ikki, técnicamente no había mentido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los santos de plata jugaban por su lado, Misty se había quedado sin dinero y optó por apostar besos a lo cual sus compañeros accedieron encantados, Kanon pasó entre ellos para llegar donde Aiolia y Argol se tomó la libertad de darle una nalgada, todos a su alrededor se quedaron congelados; Perseo había olvidado momentáneamente la amenaza de Leo que pendía sobre sus cabezas

– perdón, perdón, yo no quise... – se disculpó de inmediato y todos voltearon en dirección a Aiolia el cual no había notado nada, suspiraron aliviados

– no le vayas a decir nada a tu novio– pidió Misty y la mesa entera estalló en risotadas. Eso casi le desinfla el ánimo a Kanon pero haciendo acopio de toda su dignidad siguió su camino.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aiolia bebía con Seiya y Shiryu, sus mejores amigos entre los de bronce, estaban sentados en el sillón más amplio de la sala, Leo comentó que tenía hambre pero ambos caballeros se hicieron sordos

– ¿y la botana? – siguió Aiolia, indispuesto a quedarse así

– es una historia muy curiosa – dijo Shiryu

– por cierto, creo que tendremos que revisar las mangas del patriarca – añadió Seiya desviando la conversación; de pronto Kanon apareció ante ellos, sonrió insulsamente y se arrojó sobre las piernas de Leo, Seiya y Shiryu se desaparecieron tan rápido que uno pensaría que Mu los había teletransportado, no estaban dispuestos a morir esa noche

– buenas noches cariño – dijo Kanon actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, todos en el lugar parecían metidos en sus propios asuntos pero el dorado más joven juraría que de pronto Shion, Dokho y Argol barajaban muy despacio y que inclusive Deathmask y Afrodita habían dejado de ensalivarse y parecían muy tiesos, posó su mirada en Kanon y las tremendas ganas de golpearlo que había estado juntando se fueron por el caño, había pensado inclusive en retarlo a un duelo para recuperar su honor perdido pero viéndolo de cerca no le apetecía hacer eso, allá iba su dignidad de nuevo pero no lo iba a permitir así como así, sin decir ni media palabra tomó de los brazos a Kanon y lo apartó de su lado, se fue derechito al baño y se encerró ahí pensando en como salir del atolladero aunque no hacía falta. A pesar de que nunca antes le había pasado el ex Dragón del Mar sabía que eso claramente había sido un rechazo, debía cuidar su imagen así que tranquilamente se dirigió donde Camus y Milo y se sentó a beber con ellos, después de eso toda la casa pareció volver a su velocidad normal de acción

– no debiste – comentó Camus

– ¿qué cosa? – dijo haciéndose el inocente

– le duele que seas una cortesana y que lo abochornes – Acuario quizá debió abofetearlo en vez de decir eso

– ¡oh! no sabía que fueras un experto – con lo cual calentó los ánimos, Camus se volvió hacia él aparentemente sin ninguna emoción pero su voz más fría que el cero absoluto dejo claro lo que pensaba

– mi querido y engreído amigo – susurró pero Kanon no tenía ganas de tragarse el orgullo una vez más esa noche

– lo olvidé, si tienes experiencia en estas cuestiones – siseó mirando a Milo por encima del hombro de Camus; Escorpio apretó la mano de su pareja para calmarlo

– iba a decirte como arreglarlo pero... – Acuario se levantó junto con su novio, al oír esas palabras el segundo Géminis decidió que siempre si tenía hambre y se tragó sus palabras

– ¿cómo? – Camus iba aplicarle una buena dosis de frialdad pero Milo no lo dejó

– si lo quieres búscalo a solas, mientras deja tus juegos de seductor fatal y finge que no lo conoces – dijo Escorpio. Cuando él y su querido maestro de hielo encontraron un nuevo lugar donde acomodarse Camus no pudo evitar cuestionarlo

– ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

– porque conozco a Aiolia y además – recordó a Shura y a Leo alentándolo a ir por Camus – le debo una.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga no jugaba en vez de ello se había acomodado junto a Aldebarán y se limitaron a beber unas cuantas cervezas, desde el sillón en que se encontraban tenían una muy buena vista de todo lo que ocurría en el salón, presenciaron el momento en que Aiolia se había quitado de encima a Kanon; Géminis no dijo nada pero movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente

– me pregunto si algún día cambiará – se quejó, su hermano siempre estaba causando un desastre y fuera de control, agradecía a Athena que todos sus compañeros supieran distinguirlos de lo contrario viviría metido en problemas

– creo que te aburrirías si dejara de ser así – lo cortó Aldebarán empinando su cerveza

– moriría con tal que se largará de mi templo – masculló Saga

– eso nunca va a pasar – añadió una tercera voz sumándose a su conversación, se trataba de Milo; su pareja estaba en esos momentos jugando con Dokho dejándolo momentáneamente solo, el Escorpión se acomodó del otro lado de Saga y tomó una cerveza de la cubeta frente a ellos – tu única esperanza es que alguien lo seduzca y se marché a vivir con esa persona

– tal vez Aiolia logré ese milagro – comentó Tauro

– no, las personas como mi hermano nunca cambian

– mira a Camus – señaló Aldebarán – él si cambio por nuestro amigo

– no es lo mismo, Camus nunca actúo de forma tan desenfrenada

– ¿bromeas? – intervino Milo – ¿por qué crees que tú hermano y él se llevaban tan bien, simplemente mi amorcito era más discreto – Saga no podía creer que Escorpio estuviera hablando de algo así con tanta naturalidad

– ¿no te molesta eso?

– no¿por qué debería molestarme, al final me eligió a mí, confío en él

– todos cambiamos cuando en verdad nos interesa alguien – dijo Tauro lanzando claramente una indirecta; Géminis miró en dirección a Mu quién conversaba con Shaka, el santo de Virgo volteó hacia ellos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Saga; no supo bien porqué pero esa acción le pareció un desafío

– Camus es la excepción de la regla, personas como mi hermano, Shun y Afrodita nunca cambiarán – como si el destino estuviera de parte del más amargado del lugar Mu pasó del brazo de Shaka en ese preciso instante y salieron juntos – y Mu mucho menos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El santo de Jamil sabía que probablemente estaba metiendo la pata de nuevo al marcharse con Shaka, pero que más daba, Saga creía que él, como claramente había dicho, era un "cualquiera", pues bien, en lo que a Mu concernía podía pensar lo que quisiera; claro que del dicho al hecho... Virgo había notado la tristeza de su amigo en cuanto lo vio esa noche, por algo pasaban tanto tiempo juntos

– ¿te sientes mal? – había preguntado el rubio caballero a Mu

– no – mintió este último pero es improbable engañar a un Santo con telepatía

– ¿es por Saga¿cierto? – Aries le había contado todo, inclusive la conversación en la casa de Tauro – ven conmigo – dijo acariciando el rostro de Mu – yo te haré olvidarlo al menos por un momento – dijo Shaka y volteó a ver a Saga, sus miradas se encontraron, Virgo lanzó un mensaje al otro y tras eso tomó de los hombros a Aries, que no se resistió y se dirigieron a la puerta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lady Arien: es verdad, no habías dejado comentario antes, jeje, gracias por tu felicitación, como verás las cosas para Kanon están lejos de arreglarse.

Kainekito: sólo puedo decir Thanx por las flores; y por favor no mates a Saga o me quedaré sin protagonista, en cuanto a Dokho claro que le trae ganas a su amigote pero los dos se hacen del rogar. Ps. me da gusto que hayas encontrado el fic de nuevo.

#17: (extraño nick, jeje) pobre Mu y todavía me faltanmás maldades por hacerle, del Shaka–Ikki no te puedo prometer nada.

luna-wood: pues Mu dejo volando la respuesta a la pregunta de Camus y eso causará más líos para el pobre carnerito lila, Saga es muy serio para el modus vivendi de los demás pero ya se le bajará.

kiva: pues aqui tienes la actualización, algo cortita pero este fin subiré el siguiente capi, espero no te dececpcione.

Mary Katsuya: si me pase con Mu, lo siento pero era necesario, jejeje, y Shion es un mal pensado; Kanon de verdad es el más facilite, creo que Shun le da buena competencia.

Yuki-ona: espero que esto mate tu incertidumbre, aunque no creo que las cosas se hayan compuesto del todo.

Musha : jum, veo que Ikki no es muy del agrado de varias personas para pareja de Shaka, la verdad yo también creo que el ángel hindú es mucha pieza para él.

Garibola: hola de nuevo, como viste este capi, las cosas se aclararan de poco a poco, y pues Saga se pasó de la raya aunque no era su intención lastimar a Mu (sólo serle indiferente).

Amy no gemini: thanx por tu review.

Vibeke: perdón por cortarle tan gacho pero si no lo hiciera no se quedarían picados, jajaja, y el Patriarca ya me ocuparé de que se anime, ellos dos son mi pareja favorita de esta serie. Y pues Marin como que no cuadraba con el ambiente, Aiolia es muy salvaje, necesita alguien que pueda con él (lease Kanon).

Elena: tu review fue muy claro y conciso y me dió una gran idea para el final. Saludos.


	8. Una cortesana en aprietos

NOTA A MIS LECTORES:

Me preguntaba si les gusta el lemmon porque si es así me gustaría añadir uno de alguna de las parejas que se han formado en este teatro al final de la historia, porfa haganmelo saber. Saludos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 8: UNA CORTESANA EN APRIETOS

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los santos llevaban ya cuatro horas entre juego y cerveza cuando de pronto en la sala se escucharon una serie de alaridos, hubo un par de explosiones de cosmo, algunas sillas volaron por los aires y varios santos se levantaron de sus lugares y se apiñaron unos sobre otros; todo ese incomprensible caos se debió a una sola cosa

– ¡está haciendo trampa! – gritó Shura a todo lo que daban sus pulmones señalando a Dokho, a su lado estaban Ikki y Kanon haciendo un trío terrible

– ¡él Patriarca también hace trampa! – gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala Seiya y el caos volvió a estallar, obviamente nadie, que no fuera Dokho, se atrevería a desafiar a Shion, lo cual no impidió que lo abuchearan y hubiera protestas generales. Con el antiguo maestro la situación era más critica, los que habían jugado cartas contra él esa noche, es decir prácticamente todos, demandaban que les devolviera su dinero bajo amenaza de lincharlo; el pobre Shiryu aunque hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar tuvo que meterse como buen alumno a defender el honor de su maestro. Ninguno de los anfitriones logró controlar el zafarrancho que se estaba formando y cuando un cínico Deathmask gritó

– ¡ondas infernales! – sólo para ver que efecto producía nada parecía poder evitar la subsecuente pelea... excepto

– ¡basta ya! – tronó la voz del Patriarca. Shion se abrió paso majestuosamente – Dokho abandonará el juego pero no devolverá ningún dinero – claro, él hubiera tenido que regresar su dinero a quienes había timado esa noche también – ustedes tienen la culpa si cayeron bajo sus trampas – todos abrieron la boca casi hasta el piso¡qué forma de administrar justicia! – levanten lo que derribaron, no tolerare peleas en el hogar de nuestros anfitriones – remató pero el inconformismo continuaba, de pronto Misty levantó un brazo y como quién no quiere la cosa dijo

– Argol también hizo trampa – la turba volvió a enardecerse y antes de que el Patriarca pudiera hacer algo los caballeros de Plata junto con Ikki que también había jugado en esa mesa levantaron en vilo a Argol, pusieron en pie las sillas derribadas sin soltar a su victima y salieron a linchar al único tramposo que no era intocable esa noche. Al interior de la casa llegaban los sonidos de la trifulca pero nadie movió ni un dedo y todos volvieron a sus asuntos; tanto Libra y el Antiguo Aries se alejaron de las apuestas; Shiryu y Seiya tuvieron que ocupar sus lugares

– dejaste que te atraparan – murmuró Shion tomando una cerveza

– disculpa pero yo no puedo teletransportar cartas – se justificó Dokho, se quedaron en su lugar durante unos cinco minutos y luego se decidieron, tendrían que buscar otra forma de entretenerse esa noche, Mu ya se había ido, sería de mal gusto ir por Kanon con Aiolia todavía presente a pesar del desaire que todos habían visto, Camus estaba fuera de la lista de posibilidades así que Afrodita y Shun eran su única salida

– voy por Shun – anunció Dokho pues para apoderarse de Piscis habría que separarlo de Deathmask primero

– no – lo interrumpió Shion – tu ya dormiste con él hace poco, me toca a mí – Libra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¡al Patriarca le gustaba Andrómeda, sintió que le estrujaban el pecho pero su fachada de cínico desvergonzado se mantenía en su sitio

– ¿por qué no dejamos que él decida? – propuso y le hizo señas a Shun. Éste se encontraba bromeando con Hyoga y Aldebarán, los dejo y se dirigió hacia ellos sin cuidarse de nada, después de todo su hermano seguía afuera re educando a Argol de Perseo

– saludos¿en qué puedo servirles? – dijo, ambos caballeros sonrieron con una idéntica y maligna sonrisa; Dokho explicó rápidamente su situación, querían un amante, para ser precisos a él pero eso de los tríos no era algo que les gustara mucho a ninguno de los dos

– queremos que elijas a uno de nosotros – remató el antiguo maestro; Shun se tomó su tiempo, vio a ambos, lo pensó bien, besó a Dokho y luego a Shion brevemente

– lo elijo a él – decidió señalando al Patriarca y a su viejo amigo no le quedó de otra más que marcharse con cara de pocos amigos y dejarlos solos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hyoga fue testigo mudo de todo eso, no le importó que Aldebarán se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, casi se le salen las lagrimas cuando Andrómeda besó a sus dos pretendientes

– ¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó Aldebarán

– ¿por qué Shun¿por qué? – murmuró en tono de derrota, a Tauro no le costó nada deducir lo que pasaba entre esos dos, la vida amorosa en el santuario era su punto fuerte y se especializaba en dar consejos, con unas palmaditas en la espalda instó al más melodramático de los de Bronce a hablar; pronto Hyoga estaba apoyado en el hombro de Aldebarán contándole su triste historia de amor – ¿entiendes mi situación? – dijo Hyoga para finalizar su confesión, empinando una botella de cerveza

– pero se puede arreglar, todo se puede arreglar – el Cisne negó y apuró otra cerveza – habla con él, si no te molesta que sea un Santo "complaciente" y lo amas desde hace tanto...

– no, él no me ama a mí, sólo soy su amigo – Aldebarán sabía mucho de la vida de todos y los de Bronce no eran la excepción, estaba al tanto de la forma en que Shun había salvado la vida de Hyoga durante la batalla de las doce casas, en su opinión eso definitivamente significaba algo y así se lo dijo al Cisne – no, sé que lo hizo por su corazón noble, no por algo más – Tauro puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta necedad, le quitó de las manos la botella de cerveza a Hyoga

– deja eso, mira tienes dos opciones, o le haces saber lo que sientes y luchas por él ó permites que las cosas sigan así, él no tiene poderes psíquicos, nunca va a adivinar que lo quieres – mientras hablaban Shion y Shun se pusieron en pie y se alejaron tomados de la mano escaleras arriba; Hyoga suspiró y Aldebarán ya veía venir una serie de frases de autocompasión cuando la puerta se abrió y la bola que había estado fuera linchando a Argol volvió a entrar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No sólo Aldebarán y Hyoga habían notado la graciosa huída de Andrómeda, Shiryu y Seiya que habían sido reemplazados en el juego por Kanon y Shura también se dieron cuenta

– se está arriesgando demasiado – dijo Seiya por lo bajo – ahí viene Ikki¿qué le decimos?– Shiryu, el más sensato de los santos pensaba mil excusas a todo lo que su cerebro podía; el Fénix llegó junto a ellos sonriendo como siempre que podía descargar su furia contra alguien

– salud – les dijo a sus amigos tomando una cerveza de las pocas que quedaban – ¿qué les pasa por qué no brindan conmigo? – tanto Pegaso como el Dragón se apresuraron a tomar una cerveza cada uno, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien; empezaban a relajarse tras comentar que sin Shion, Dokho y Argol el juego pintaba bien cuando Ikki hizo la temida pregunta

– ¿dónde está Shun?

– salió a tomar aire – inventó Seiya para salir del paso (no, las excusas brillantes no son su fuerte)

– yo estaba en la puerta con los de plata y no lo vi salir

– está tomando aire en una ventana – quiso corregir Shiryu

– ¿cuál de todas?

– el baño

– la cocina – dijeron a la vez, Ikki alzó la ceja, tras pensarlo unos instantes que para sus dos amigos fueron una eternidad comprendió lo que ocurría, finalmente la sospechosa conducta de su hermano y sus misteriosas desapariciones tenían sentido para él fue como si la última pieza del rompecabezas cayera en su sitio aclarando todo; su hermano estaba con alguien y sólo había un sitio de la casa dónde se podría tener privacidad.

Sin previo aviso Ikki salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras; Seiya y Shiryu salieron tras él, Hyoga se les unió y siguieron al Fénix tratando de evitar la inminente desgracia, sin embargo no pudieron impedir que Ikki alcanzará primero que ellos la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y la abriera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shun estaba ocupado besando el bien formado torso del Patriarca, abstraído en su tarea no midió el tiempo transcurrido, últimamente había subestimado a su hermano, estaba al tanto de ello pero con Shaka cerca Ikki bajaba toda guardia, el problema radicaba en que Shaka se había marchado con Mu y Shun había olvidado eso.

Había elegido a Shion porqué Dokho era un tanto brusco cuando estaban juntos y cuando era tierno a veces le parecía que la mente de Libra divagaba como pretendiendo que estaba con alguien más, en una ocasión Shun se atrevió a preguntarle porque le gustaba estar con él, "porqué me encanta tu cabellera verde" fue la significativa respuesta, así que, sin que el mismísimo Dokho lo supiera había caído en la lista de hombres prohibidos de Andrómeda junto con Saga, Milo y Shaka. Shion le zafó el pantalón a su amante de esa noche trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, lo atrajo hacía si para besarlo y en ese momento fue que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos escucharon un grito

– ¡qué demonios está pasando aquí? – lo siguiente que Shun supo fue que su hermano se abalanzó sobre ellos y los separó, Shion que aún estaba vestido se puso fuera del alcance de Ikki así que a este sólo le quedó sacudir con fuerza a su hermano el cual parecía estar en shock mientras le gritaba toda cuanta frase hiriente se le ocurrió – ¡cómo pudiste¡en nuestra propia casa¿acaso no tienes vergüenza? – a sus compañeros de bronce les costó mucho hacer que el Fénix soltara a Shun, los tres cayeron sobre su amigo y lograron someterlo, mientras Andrómeda se quedaba en su sitio sin hacer ademanes siquiera por cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la planta baja de la casa se escucharon los gritos de Ikki como en sonido estereo, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba pasando en la parte de arriba y pronto todos se encontraron apretujados en el pasillo para ver que ocurría; Dokho se abrió paso hasta el frente y tomando de un brazo a Shion lo sacó de la habitación, había una gran confusión de gritos y comentarios

– suéltenme – les pedía el Fénix a Pegaso, Dragón y Cisne que continuaban aplastándolo contra el suelo

– huye Shun – le gritaba Afrodita desde afuera de la recámara pero el aludido seguía petrificado en su sitio

– déjenme ir, tengo que hablar con mi hermano – Ikki trataba de sonar tranquilo y finalmente logró convencer a sus compañeros de soltarlo, en cuanto se puso en pie tomó el brazo de Seiya que estaba más cerca – ahora lárguense este es un asunto privado – todos a su alrededor, tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación se negaron en bloque – cuarta ley de Shion – dijo de pronto Ikki – ahora ¡fuera! – después de echar a los curiosos y a sus amigos cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió a encarar a su hermanito.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Afuera el tumulto se dispersaba, la reunión fue dada por terminada y cada quién se fue a su propia casa dejando a los anfitriones recogiendo el desastre y rezando para que Shun saliera con vida de esa; tras recoger los envases de cerveza vacíos Hyoga se dirigió a la parte de arriba

– espera – lo interceptó Shiryu – no creo que puedas hacer nada, además ya escuchaste a Ikki – el Cisne se zafó del agarre de su amigo y continuó su camino

– no voy a intervenir sólo estaré cerca por si las dudas – Dragón lo dejo aunque eso significaba más trabajo para él y Seiya.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Exijo una explicación – dijo Ikki – ¿hay algo entre el Patriarca y tú?

– no – respondió lacónicamente Shun; su hermano lo miró severamente, de pronto recordó la fiesta de togas

– ¿es por Saga?– Shun negó de nuevo, ya no podía fingir más pero ¿cómo le iba a explicar a Ikki que se acostaba con medio santuario?

– entre Saga y yo no hay nada – la memoria de Ikki trabajaba a todo lo que daba y una serie de recuerdos, insignificantes aparentemente, afloraron, estaba por interrogar a su hermano acerca de Deathmask, cuando recordó a Shun en actitud misteriosa con Dokho, y con Aiolia y con Shura

– eres una cortesana – musitó, la revelación no había llegado como Shun temía, con gritos y unos cuantos puños fantasma, en vez de ello su hermano lo había dicho con voz queda y se había derrumbado en una esquina de la cama

– yo... – Andrómeda buscaba algo que decir

– ¿por qué lo haces¿por qué te acuestas con ellos? – la voz del Fénix sonaba decepcionada

– lo lamento – Shun rompió a llorar, no quería que su hermano lo despreciara y no tenía ninguna excusa, él era así porqué si, porque seducir era un reto para él, porque lo buscaban por ser hermoso y porque era un modo de no estar solo, sin embargo nada de eso sonaba válido para la delicada situación

– te has corrompido, por todo el Santuario seguro se sabe que eres un cualquiera, que duermes con quién se pare enfrente y te hable bonito – como su hermano no se defendía el temperamento de Ikki comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo – ¡di algo, o tú último pedazo de dignidad se fue en brazos de Shion

– déjame por favor – sollozó Andrómeda – tú no entiendes, por eso no te dije nada, déjame solo – Ikki hizo ademán de abalanzarse nuevamente contra su pequeño hermano pero en vez de ello estalló

– eres una basura¿crees que así te ganarás el cariño de alguien¿qué alguien podrá amarte? – gritó

– yo puedo – dijo una voz ajena a esa tormenta, ambos hermanos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta con tal brusquedad que casi se rompen el cuello, en el dintel estaba Hyoga, quien mostrando un valor insospechado había decidido intervenir finalmente – yo amo a Shun tal como es – el Cisne se encogió y apretó la mandíbula listo para recibir un golpe pero tanto su amado como su bestial hermano estaban muy asombrados por la declaración de Hyoga como para moverse, tomó eso como un indicativo de que podía continuar, pasó entre Ikki y Shun y tomó los hombros de Andrómeda – no puedo comprender porque hace lo que hace pero puedo pasarlo por alto por su noble corazón – miró directo a los ojos del Fénix para rematar diciendo – tú que dices quererlo tanto y que eres su única familia no deberías juzgarlo – los ojos de Ikki llamearon, y los dos chicos ante él se encogieron a la vez, salió de la habitación dando un portazo, lo escucharon rezongar en la planta baja y luego otro portazo desde la puerta principal. Así que quedaron ellos dos a solas y de pronto Hyoga sintió que preferiría seguir encarando a Ikki que a Shun, el cual se volvió hacia él enternecido

– Hyoga, gracias – Andrómeda aún no podía creer que Hyoga, su querido Hyoga estuviera enamorado de él y hubiera declarado su amor, pesé a las indirectas que le lanzaba el Siberiano siempre se escabullía, lo ignoraba, evitaba quedarse a solas con él y se hacía el occiso cuando algún otro Santo se acercaba a cortejarlo, por todo eso Shun había creído que el Cisne no tenía ninguna intención en su persona o peor aún, que no le gustaban los hombres, por supuesto que disponía de múltiples trucos sucios para averiguar eso, como los que había empleado con Saga pero usarlos con quien realmente le importaba, nunca

– bueno, me voy a ayudar a Shiryu y Seiya – dijo el Siberiano tras un silencio incomodo

– espera – dijo Shun, que iba a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez así tuviera que matar a Hyoga en el proceso – eso que dijiste hace un momento

– ¿lo de que Ikki no debería juzgarte?

– no, lo otro

– ¿lo de tu noble corazón?

– Hyoga, basta, me refiero a lo primero que dijiste – el Cisne tragó saliva con dificultad, las palabras de Aldebarán le vinieron a la mente – ¿eso es cierto? – inquirió Andrómeda en tono anhelante

– ¿te refieres a lo de que yo te amo, es verdad

– no me refiero a eso tampoco – Hyoga arqueó las cejas – sino a lo de que tú puedes amarme a pesar de todo – el Cisne asintió y Shun se lanzó a sus brazos, no dijeron más ya se habían dicho lo que más importaba.

Seiya y Shiryu los vieron bajar juntos unos minutos después, tomados de la mano y sonrientes; Hyoga les anunció orgulloso que ya eran pareja y para probarlo besó a Shun, los cuatro destaparon las últimas cervezas sobrevivientes para brindar por la felicidad del nuevo noviazgo, sólo faltaba que Ikki (escalofrío) lo aceptara.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

#17: en serio si es extraño, supongo que es por los gemelos de la saga de los androides de DBZ, espero que este capi también te haya gustado; de las demás parejas pues ya verás ya verás, y pues aún no he tomado una decisión acerca de Shaka. Ciau.

Ayane: Saga no lo hizo adrede aunque si se toma muy a pecho las cosas, como vez esta actualización llego rápido : D espero te guste.

Annid: aqui tienes la conclusión que me pediste, espero te guste como quedaron esos dos, no me había olvidado de ellos sólo que cada quien su tiempo, jejeje.

Aquarius No Kari: hola Mary no te preocupes no me confundí con tu nick, y pues el fic está fluyendo por sí solo aunque admito que este capítulo me costó mucho redactarlo. Tienes razón con lo de la escencia de la risa, la cosa se está poniendo muy seria y cursi y eso no me gusta del todo pero ya veré que se me ocurre para meter más comedia (claro que Saga no se presta para los chistes asi que tendré que echar mano de otros).

Vibeke: claro que Kanito es perfecto, jejeje, y bueno en el siguiente capi se arreglan las cosas entre ellos espero te gusta como quedarán. Humm, Saga y Shaka peleando por Mu, apuesto a que Shion no lo permitiría (porque destruirían el santuario en el proceso) pero veré que se puede hacer al respecto.

Amy no gemini: yo tampoco sé como seguirá este mogollón pero de que lo continuaré lo continuaré.

luna-wood: tienes razón a Mu no puedo ayudarlo ni yo (y eso si que es grave), gracias por tu review, me hizo sonreir mucho, especialmente lo de Shaka, jejeje.

Shadir: nadie podría con Dohko y Shion en cuestión de trampas, sin duda alguna, y pues la sutileza no es el punto fuerte de Kanito que por poco sale de la greña con Camus. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.


	9. Dos confesiones y dos promesas

Hola a todos: saben, ya me dí cuenta que nadie lee está sección que siempre les escribo (excepto Mary), son unos lectores tramposos, pero aún así gracias por su apoyo y por dejar sus preciosos reviews (supongo que escribir esto es como hablar sola, pero no importa). Asi que continuemos con la función!...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 9: DOS CONFESIONES Y DOS PROMESAS

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shaka llegó a la entrada del Santuario a paso lento, su mejor amigo, confidente, almohada, compañero, casi hermano lo había citado en ese lugar el día anterior; su conversación que era muy privada había sido escuchada por un indiscreto Afrodita de Piscis por accidente, así que en esos momentos la voz seguro se estaba corriendo por todo el lugar.

Ajeno a esa situación Saga yacía en cama contemplando el techo, lo acontecido en los últimos días pasaba por su mente como si se tratara de una película; como un fantasma que lo penaba la imagen de Mu entraba y salía de sus recuerdos: Mu bailando durante la primer fiesta, Mu acercándose a él en la entrada a su templo, Mu usando una toga, Mu sonriendo, Mu tratando de hablar con él; por fortuna a su subconsciente se le había olvidado añadir la presencia de Shaka, Aiolia y un largo etcétera hasta que llegó a la última celebración, la partida de póquer con los de bronce, Mu en esa habitación y luego... Shaka; Saga se enderezó en su cama, acababa de recordar muy nítidamente, como si lo tuviera enfrente, el Santo de Virgo lanzándole aquella extraña mirada¿fue de reto¿de burla¿de reproche, de pronto escuchó voces desde la entrada de su templo

– ¡Saga!– lo llamaban, salió de la cama por inercia para ir a ver, recién llegados de quien sabe que maratón estaban Milo y Aldebarán, parecían a punto de un colapso por lo que tratando de ser amable, Géminis les ofreció pasar y tomar asiento pero lo rechazaron

– tienes que venir – comenzó Aldebarán – y hacer algo – por un minuto en la cabeza de Saga cruzó la idea de un ataque contra el santuario, estaba por volverse en busca de su armadura que sólo Athena sabe donde había guardado Kanon, quién fue el último en usarla, cuando Milo lo atajó

– se trata de Mu

– ¡Mu? – casi gritó Saga y salió corriendo con sus compañeros detrás, se detuvo de golpe a mitad de la escalinata entre la casa de Géminis y la de Tauro, acababa de reaccionar ¿a dónde demonios iba? – esperen¿qué pasa con Mu? – indagó dispuesto a no dar un paso más hasta que las cosas le fueran aclaradas

– no hay tiempo – respondió Milo pero Saga permaneció inmóvil en su sitio

– esta mañana corrió la noticia, va a abandonar el Santuario – dijo Aldebarán bastante serio

– ¿y eso qué?

– ¿cómo que qué? – se exaltó Milo – sabes bien que sí se va es por ti – Saga suspiró y se encogió de hombros

– yo no le pedí que se marchara

– ¿cómo puedes ser tan necio?– continúo Milo alcanzado a Saga de la ropa, Aldebarán se dio prisa en sujetar a Escorpio antes de que se metieran en problemas, de todos los Santos el menos indicado para ser provocado con asuntos de amores es Géminis, aunque los temores de Tauro no parecían tener razón de ser ya que por la mente de Saga lo último que pasaba era ponerse a repartir golpes contra sus molestos compañeros

– prefiero que se marche a tener que seguir viendo como se corrompe – dijo en voz baja pero audible; Milo lo soltó de inmediato y lo contempló asombrado

– Saga tú...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Ikki, Ikki, Ikki – el fénix seguía a puerta cerrada, miró la ventana y decidió salir por ella en vista de que su hermano estaba apostado frente a su puerta pretendiendo hablar con él; el Fénix había pensado y re pensado las palabras de Hyoga, después de todo había algo de razón en ellas y además él también se había acostado con Kanon y Afrodita y Camus y Misty en su momento así que a final de cuentas el orgullo y los celos acabaron por disolverse, sin embargo era muy pronto para afrontar los hechos para su gusto, desde lo alto de la ventana y sin ningún problema Ikki saltó, cayó en la parte trasera de la casa y ya comenzaba a alejarse tranquilamente cuando se topó de frente con Shun – hermano – dijo éste cruzando los brazos aunque sonriendo, conocía demasiado bien a Ikki como para anticiparse a sus movimientos – debemos hablar – pero su hermano mayor lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo a un lado

– mira si quieres acostarte con todo el santuario hazlo sólo evita hacer escenas en mi presencia – masculló Ikki, eso podría sonar rudo pero viniendo de él y conociéndolo como lo conocía era casi un arrebato de amor fraternal

– he decidido dejar todo eso atrás – Ikki recibió la noticia arqueando las cejas, no porque no creyera que su hermano podía cambiar sino porque quería saber la razón de ese cambio – tengo novio – añadió Shun que durante esos días había aprendido que las frases directas dejaban a su hermano sin habla ni posibilidades de replicar y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió – mi novio quiere hablar contigo esta noche – dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido dejando muy intrigado a su hermano mayor.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Lunada – había dicho Dokho y por eso estaban ahí, de hecho eso era lo único que no habían organizado durante la ausencia de Athena; además Shion había comentado que quería un poco de tranquilidad para variar. Tuvieron que alejarse un poco del santuario hacía la pradera que lo rodeaba para encontrar un lugar apropiado para la ocasión.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando, Camus y Milo llevaban un edredón algo pequeño para recostarse a mirar las estrellas, Afrodita se había esmerado en su arreglo y llamaba la atención con su porte altivo y elegante, Deathmask no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en cuanto llegó así que a nadie le extraño que se sentara al lado de Piscis sin dudarlo, Aiolia llegó en compañía de Shaka, Shura y Aldebarán quién se había ocupado de preparar un pavo asado para la ocasión, los de bronce y plata fueron los últimos en aparecer, junto con Saga que permaneció un poco apartado de sus compañeros; Shion se puso en pie cerca de la fogata que Dokho prendió, los santos temían que ese fuera el preludio a un aburridísimo discurso y tal vez esas eran las intenciones de Shion pero se dio cuenta de la mirada suspicaz que le lanzaban así que se limitó a decir

– bienvenidos, relájense y disfruten – para luego sentarse y destapar una botella de vino tinto que misteriosamente había aparecido de la nada.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aiolia se hallaba muy a gusto charlando con sus compañeros dorados, Athena regresaría en cinco días, lo cual causaba efectos un tanto diferentes en sus santos, algunos como Afrodita y Deathmask parecían querer aprovechar al máximo su tiempo por lo que comenzaron a beber como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sus demás compañeros parecieron dar por hecho que tales prisas no tenían razón de ser

–es una pena – comentaba Shura – se nos están acabando las cortesanas y procedió a enumerar la situación para Shaka, Aldebarán y Aiolia – primero Camus se nos fue de las manos – dijo señalando al francés y a Milo que en ese momento yacían sobre su edredón abrazados el uno al otro – luego Mu nos abandonó – dijo eso mirando fijamente a Shaka el cual tenía los ojos cerrados desde que había llegado pero el comentario no pareció importarle – Misty... bueno la verdad es que parece haber algo entre él y Argol – sus compañeros y él, excepto Shaka, voltearon a ver a los santos citados los cuales estaban tomados de la mano bajo un árbol, apartados de sus demás compañeros – y Kan... – Shura se interrumpió cuando Aiolia levantó la mirada – lo siento, no quise ser desagradable

– no me importa – masculló Aiolia sirviéndose vino, más botellas habían aparecido por todos lados, también misteriosamente

– ¿de verdad no te importa? – cuestionó Aldebarán, Aiolia negó enérgicamente pero no pudo evitar pasear la mirada en torno suyo buscando al segundo Géminis, desde que había llegado notó su ausencia, sus tres compañeros percibieron su mentira pero optaron por dejarlo en paz

– y por último está Shun...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los santos de bronce se acomodaron un poco apartados para brindar entre ellos como siempre hacían antes de levantarse para convivir con sus demás compañeros, Ikki tenía aspecto de maníaco, cuando Dokho pasó cerca de ellos y saludó a Shun se había quedado congelado en su sitio y había mirado a su hermano con cara de susto, Hyoga también estaba extraño, se veía algo tembloroso y le sudaban las manos, por un momento Shiryu se cuestionó si su amigo no estaría drogado, tras empinar sus respectivas copas Shun se puso de pie

– hay algo que quiero decirles – Ikki se puso muy tieso y apretó los puños – bueno, todos sabemos del pequeño incidente de hace unas noches – sus compañeros asintieron – así que no entremos en detalle sobre ello, sin embargo algo más pasó esa noche – Ikki se acomodó con la mandíbula apretada – ¡estoy enamorado! – sus compañeros se fueron hacía atrás en bloque, como si fuera un profesional Shun dejó que se recuperarán de la impresión – de una maravillosa persona – la presión estaba por reventar a Ikki que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a arrancar el pasto a su alrededor – de alguien que también me ama

– ¡basta ya, dime quien es – demandó Ikki poniéndose en pie y acabando con la magia del momento, Shun abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, se limitó a señalar a Hyoga, Ikki le lanzó más puñaladas con los ojos al siberiano de las que alguna vez le hubiera lanzado a un enemigo – ¡tú!

– si, de hecho quiero pedirte tu consentimiento – Hyoga se puso en pie mientras Seiya y Shiryu se preguntaban que les había dado a sus compañeros últimamente por ventilar sus vidas privadas en publico – aunque me lo niegues seguiré al lado de tu hermano pero es importante para nosotros – Ikki levantó un brazo y sus cuatro compañeros se encogieron, posó su mano sobre el hombro del Cisne

– que alivio – dijo, y todos se relajaron, por un momento había temido que se tratara de algún patán pero con Hyoga, la verdad lo compadecía.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La noche avanzaba, los santos iban y venían con copas y buenos deseos, la mente del fénix repasaba las acciones de su hermano y las fiestas, Shun, su pequeño hermano Shun estaba enamorado de Hyoga, quien lo habría adivinado y a pesar de lo que pudiera decirse al respecto él estaba feliz por la decisión de Andrómeda, quizá, reflexionó era hora de dejar en paz a Shun y comenzar a vivir su propia vida; se puso de pie y se dirigió en dirección al circulo de santos dorados sin pareja, con Mu fuera, quien sabe, tal vez él tendría una pequeña oportunidad.

Shaka, Aiolia, Aldebarán y Shura empinaban el codo por enésima vez cuando Ikki llegó a su lado

–hola– saludó casualmente y se sentó con ellos, dejó que la conversación siguiera su curso, rió las tontas bromas de Shura y animó a Aiolia a decir lo que opinaba de Kanon diciendo ¡si! y ¡no! a cada pausa que Leo hacía para tomar aire, opinó sobre los ejercicios matutinos de Aldebarán pero en realidad lo hacía por inercia, su atención estaba fija en el silencioso hindú que parecía no tener nada que decir y se limitaba a sorber lentamente de su copa, la platica cayó sobre la partida de Mu y a Ikki se le iluminó el rostro, porque ese, era el punto a donde quería llegar

– y dinos Shaka – apuntó tratando de lucir casual e indiferente –¿extrañas a Mu? – el hindú volvió su rostro a Ikki sin abrir los ojos

– si – dijo, Saga que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos alzó un poco la voz para incluirse en la conversación

– supongo que ahora elegirás un nuevo amante – esa frase disparó los humos, todos se volvieron hacía el aludido

– no sé de que hablas – respondió Virgo, él sabía que la razón de la partida de Mu era ese hombre, ese hombre y sus celos y sus dudas – entre Mu y yo nunca ha habido un amorío – las miradas pasaron de Shaka a Saga que permanecía impasible, claramente incrédulo, Virgo abrió los ojos y lanzó a Saga una mirada, la misma que había lanzado en casa de los santos de bronce –hablemos– dijo y se puso de pie, Saga lo imitó y se alejaron juntos a un lugar más apartado dejando algo confundidos a sus compañeros, excepto a Ikki, quien sentía como si acabara de tener una revelación "entre Mu y yo nunca ha habido un amorío", repasó esa frase con nuevas esperanzas en su corazón.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga se alejó rumbo a la casa de Géminis dejando atrás a sus compañeros, la fiesta y a Shaka, el caballero enigmático había abierto su corazón para Saga hacía unos minutos, lo que dijo le había dado mucho que meditar y lo mejor era hacerlo a solas; Virgo adorada a Mu, lo tenía en tan alta estima que nada de lo que el Tibetano hiciera o dejara de hacer podía afectar los sentimientos de Shaka hacía él

– es la persona más especial que he conocido – le había dicho Shaka a Saga, lo cual había calado hondo a Géminis, pero la confesión no terminaba ahí, Shaka procedió a explicarle a Saga que lo suyo con Mu era más que una pasión carnal, o ese deseo que los humanos llaman amor, entre ellos había una conexión karmica, algo que muy pocos en ese lugar podrían comprender, algo que trasciende tiempos y cuerpo, como hermanos astrales o una mafufada así

– ¿entonces están enamorados? – quiso saber Saga, ya confundido de oír hablar de karmas y reencarnaciones, de conexiones y de auras, lo único que deseba era una respuesta concreta y certera

– no – se dejo oír en un murmullo, y tras eso Shaka dio la media vuelta y se alejó de regreso al círculo de Aiolia y compañía, Saga partió tras eso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ikki se abrazó a Shiryu para no ir a dar al suelo, el alcohol y las emociones amenazaban con derribarlo

– compañeros – dijo alzando la voz y llamando la atención de los de bronce –esta noche he decidido admitirlo y hacer algo – sus dos amigos, su cuñado y su hermano se preguntaron que tenía el vino y de que estaba hablando el Fénix – estoy enamorado de él– dijo casi a gritos y señaló

– ¡de Shura! – no pudo evitar gritar Seiya, Ikki pegó un brinco, su objetivo había cambiado de lugar

– no, de él – corrigió señalando a Shaka, Seiya sujetó el dedo acusador de Ikki y lo desvió para evitar que llamara la atención de los dorados –y haré lo que sea con tal de conquistarlo

–¡salud hermano! – exclamó Shun y sus compañeros se unieron al brindis, por Shaka, que no tenía ni idea de que sería conquistado por el más salvaje de los de bronce.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shion miraba a sus santos desde la orilla de aquel campo, Dokho se hallaba a su lado, habían estado hablando de las cortesanas y sus enamorados, ya veían venir lo que iba a ocurrir, se les iban a terminar y con el regreso de Athena la diversión también

–dime amigo– dijo de pronto Dokho tomando la mano derecha de Shion –¿recuerdas nuestra promesa? – inquirió, a Shion se le crisparon los cabellos, había temido tanto ese momento

–si lo recuerdo– musitó, no se arrepentía de haber forjado aquel pacto, pero temía las consecuencias que podría traer para ellos dos

–¿cuánto tiempo llevamos jugando a evadirnos y fingir?

–244 años– respondió Shion

–mucho tiempo– Libra hizo una pausa en la cual apretó aún más la mano del Patriarca –pensé que te había perdido y cuando se habían esfumado las esperanzas volviste a mí, sin embargo desde que regresaste de la muerte hemos seguido con esto durante un año, todo eso ha sido una tortura a la que pienso ponerle fin cuanto antes– soltó la mano de Shion y se situó ante él para verlo a los ojos –no te dejare huir de mí por siempre– el Patriarca suspiró turbado pero en vez de responder a la petición de su mejor amigo se levantó y se marchó, dejándolo con su incertidumbre.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eran las once cuando los santos empezaron a dispersarse cada quien rumbo a su casa, sin embargo para los de plata, Deathmask y Afrodita la noche aún era muy joven, tras considerar las posibles opciones descartaron organizar una fiesta dentro del santuario debido a que el Patriarca no se veía muy tolerante luego del zafarrancho en la casa de los de bronce; tampoco se les apetecía seguirla en aquel prado, debido a lo silencioso que era

– ¡lo tengo! – exclamó Afrodita restregándose como gato contra el brazo de Deathmask – Cáncerito – empezó, lo cual provocó un ataque de risas histéricas, ambos santos de oro tuvieron que esperar a que las risas se apaciguaran para poder hablar, Deathmask le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Piscis el cual se encogió de hombros apenado, había revelado el apodo secreto que empleaba en situaciones ultra cursis para dirigirse a Deathmask, cuando Misty terminó de revolcarse en el suelo Afrodita tomó aire indignado – porque no vamos por tu auto y nos dirigimos al pueblo– la idea fue aprobada de inmediato, sería sin duda un buen modo de divertirse sin perturbar al Patriarca.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aiolia se dirigió solitario y melancólico rumbo a su templo, se había pasado la mitad de la lunada esperando a que Kanon llegara, seguía avergonzado por su patética actuación durante el baile de togas pero aún así su deseo de ver al segundo Géminis no disminuía, se internó en su hogar y se dirigió por inercia rumbo a la alcoba, al abrir las puertas de su recámara se encontró con quién menos hubiera esperado a pesar de lo mucho que solía pensar en esa persona específicamente en ese lugar

–Kanon– dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa –¿qué buscas aquí? – le interrogó guardando una prudente distancia

– vine a hablar contigo – le respondió Kanon yendo hacia él, Aiolia retrocedió, no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con ese hombre

– tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, déjame solo – le exigió pero si algo caracterizaba a los Géminis era su necedad (para mayor referencia preguntar a Mu)

– por favor – siguió tomando el brazo de Aiolia que se tensó bajo ese simple toque – sólo quiero probar algo – y es que, lo que Leo no sabía era que el gemelo de Saga se había pasado los dos últimos días dando de vueltas en su templo, pensando en la confesión de Aiolia y en la emoción que había producido en él; y cuestionándose si él, siendo como era podría cambiar por estar al lado de una sola persona. Aiolia por su parte hubiera querido estrellar su puño contra ese rostro que lo había seducido y avergonzado pero en vez de eso se quedó congelado en su sitio

– ¿qué pretendes? – los labios de Kanon se acercaban lentamente hacía él y sabía que no podía impedirlo tan bien como sabía que de besarse él habría perdido

– quiero responderme una pregunta – murmuró Kanon antes de sellar su primer beso verdadero – si – dijo al separarse

– si ¿qué? – quiso saber Aiolia

– si te amo – al oír esas palabras, su ira de los últimos días se esfumó de inmediato, no dijeron nada más; Leo se inclinó por un segundo beso.

Esa noche marcaría un nuevo comienzo para ambos, entre besos y caricias Aiolia le arrancó a Kanon lo que nadie más había podido; su promesa de fidelidad – seré sólo para ti –.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Las cuatro leyes de la dinámica relacional degenerada entre santos de Athena

ó leyes de Shion

I.El último en enterarse de la información circulante en el santuario será aquel a quien le concierna más.

II.No ofendas el modus vivendi de los demás santos.

III.Todo santo demasiado bello podrá ser acosado por los sinvergüenzas que lo rodean.

IV.Respeta los asuntos privados de los demás santos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

V.Valentine: cómo verás Mu no podráseducir a Saga a la mala, so sorry, aunque indirectamente Shaka si le está ayudando a aclarar las cosas con su amorcito. Y tratándose de ellos dos yo también me uniré a el torrente de babas, jeje.

Lunawood: alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos por lo del fiasco en el poker y pues cayó sobre el pobre Argol, que bueno que te gustó el detalle del pelo verde, revelador, ne?.

Garibola: no contesté a tu review anterior porque me llegó ya que había subido la actualización, jejeje, gracias por ayudarme a difundir mi historia; de la comicidad pues si bajo pero tenía que ponerme un pelín más seria o nunca llegaríamos a ningún lado, aunque para el proximo capi tengo una sorpresita que espero los haga reir como enanos. Ya aclaré las cosas entre Kanito y Aiolia. Y pues Muha tirado la toalla el muy burro. Nos leemos pronto my friend.

Hotaru-chan: ver sufrir a Shun, porque si es un pan de Dios (si como no, jeje). De su comportamiento pues no creo que pueda explicar mucho aunque mencionó algo del porque lo hace cuando Ikki lo interrogó, y pues no corrió sangre porque aunque Ikki es muy machín con su hermanito no le sale lo salvaje, además de que ahora andará muy ocupado tratando de conquistar al ángel rubio. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

Alba-chan: no demoré mucho como verás, las cosas se van aclarando entre las parejas. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Nos vemos.

Nadesko Takase: gracias por tu review chica, que bueno que te gusta el Mu - Saga, y pues ya atendí tu petición enumerando las leyes de Shion, no son muchas pero los santos las cumplen al pie de la letra. Gracias por las flores y ojala te conectes pronto para que cheques como sigue el zafarrancho.

Amy no Gemini: Musito huyó para no ver más a Saga y este no hizo nada por detenerlo, la cosa se pone cada vez peor entre ellos dos, como ves, y bueno en lo que esos dos se animan a decirse sus verdades los demás se emparejan.

Ayane: Ikki se pasó de maracas, al menos no hizo una masacre, aunque hubiera sido divertido escribir algo así, y sip, Dohko está enamorado pero Shion le huye desde hace un tiempesito. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto.

Acuarius no Kari: poner a Saga ebrio, es un buen plan, lo tomaré en cuenta, más porque me acerco al final y la verdad no sé bien como arreglar el enredo que ya hice con esos dos. Espera al siguiente capi, a ver si la comicidad se compone un poco... y de Aioros que crees, cuando empecé a escribir el fic se me olvidó ponerlo, O.o,es que como el pobre casi nunca sale yse me olvidó que existía. Por cierto no sabía que sin lemon era shonen ai, vaya cosa, y de que pareja crees que debería hacerlo?.

Elena: es que Ikki andaba de despitado pero no podía ser burlado por siempre, por cierto, mil gracias por dejarme reviews en todos los capis, tu constante apoyo y el de Marysignifican mucho para mi. Saludos. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**NOTA A MIS LECTORES:**

**Me preguntaba si les gusta el lemmon porque si es así me gustaría añadir uno de alguna de las parejas que se han formado en este teatro al final de la historia, porfa haganmelo saber. Saludos**


	10. La boda

Hola: pues me da gusto saber que sí leen está sección, por lo mismo debo retractarme, gomenasai u.u , pues bien este capi es algo corto pero espero les haga reir. Saludos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 10: LA BODA

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga desayunaba en su casa, en compañía de Shura, Aldebarán, Milo y Camus; también habían invitado a Aiolia pero aún no llegaba.Kanon estaba inusualmente silencioso en su habitación y Saga no había querido despertarlo; estaban algo callados. Faltaban cuatro días para el regreso de Athena, como dijo Shura, hubo un suspiro colectivo; Dokho había mandado el mensaje esa mañana de que harían una última celebración, lo cual causaba grandes expectativas, en eso se oyeron pasos en el vestíbulo de la casa de Géminis, como salidos de alguna película cursi (envueltos en niebla y con el tono waaaaaa de fondo) aparecieron tomados de la mano Kanon y Aiolia; fueron recibidos por un silencio muy denso y las mandíbulas petrificadas de los comensales, Leo se revolvió algo incómodo ante la intensa mirada que todos los presentes les dirigían

– somos pareja – murmuró como aclarando la situación, pero todos seguían congelados, inclusive se les podría leer la mente, estaban recordando las múltiples amenazas de Aiolia contra el ex Dragón del Mar

– ¿qué no van a felicitarnos? – rezongó Kanon, el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresiva situación fue Camus que se puso en pie, seguido por inercia de Milo, al cabo de unos instantes toda la mesa se había levantado para felicitarlos, Saga se vio en la necesidad de destapar una de las botellas de su cava para brindar como la ocasión lo ameritaba, felicitó a su cuñado con algo de pena y en cuanto a su hermano, cruzaron miradas gélidas y apenas si se abrazaron pero se trataba de los santos de la casa de Géminis, los que habían traído una guerra entre ellos prácticamente desde que habían nacido, así que ese gesto era sin duda muy significativo. Mientras Kanon hacía una reseña de su declaración de amor, omitiendo ciertas cosas por supuesto, y causando que Aiolia se sonrojara, Aldebarán y Milo se inclinaron en torno a Saga

– las cortesanas si cambian cuando encuentran el amor verdadero– le dijeron

– cuando Afrodita cambie, iré a implorarle perdón a Mu – repuso dejándolos bien callados.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Afrodita abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol que se filtraba entre los cortinajes le dio de lleno en la cara, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de una gran cruda, se sobó y esperó a que la cama dejara de dar vueltas

– que mal me siento – masculló, necesitaba un baño urgente, apestaba a borracho y se sentía magullado, sin duda se les había pasado la mano la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a su cama, se dejó caer en las almohadas, otra vez ese rayo de sol en su cara, alzó la mano izquierda para cubrir sus sensibles ojos y notó un destello en su dedo índice, miró de cerca su mano y halló una argolla

– ¡me casé! – gritó tan fuerte que seguro lo habían oído hasta en la casa de los de bronce.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Deathmask, dormía placidamente en su cama, tenía un sueño muy agradable en el cual Afrodita le daba un masaje como sólo ese santo podía

– un poco más abajo Afrodita – murmuró entre sueños – no tan abajo – se giró cuando un alarido lo despertó de golpe, se enderezó medio dormido aún, mientras escuchaba la voz de Afrodita a su lado berreando sobre estar casado –¿te casaste¿con quién?– preguntó estúpidamente, lo siguiente que supo fue que un molesto Afrodita estaba apretándole el cuello y gritándole algo acerca de idioteces de borracho, Piscis continuó jaloneando a Cáncer mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima en medio de una confusión de sábanas, almohadones, cojines y otros accesorios de la cama del último templo

– tranquilízate, tranquilízate – finalmente logró someter a Afrodita y lo apartó de su lado

– ¿no recuerdas? – le espetó el caballero más hermoso de los 88, la mente de Deathmask era un embrollo de amnesia pero en medio de la congestión alcohólica, los arrancones de su jaguar y las risotadas de los de plata alcanzó a recordar una imagen; recordó a Afrodita luciendo un velo en la cabeza y a Argol y compañía gritando "vivan los novios", alzó la mano izquierda a la par de Afrodita, ahí estaban las argollas, mudos testigos de su unión –¿y ahora qué?– murmuró Piscis para quien la situación era alarmante, desconcertante preocupante, inquietante y otros antes.

En la cabeza de Deathmask empezaba a perfilarse un futuro, él y Afrodita por todo el santuario tomados de la mano, Afrodita cocinando para él, Afrodita y él en la bañera, él podando el jardín de la casa de Piscis, ya veía a Afrodita redecorando la casa de Cáncer alegando que los muertos no combinaban con su cabello y obligándolo a exfoliarse, depilarse, a darle masaje y aplicarle sus tratamientos para el cabello y por último ellos dos durmiendo juntos; sonrió, en realidad no le parecía una perspectiva tan mala pero a su "esposo" parecía que aún no acababa de cuadrarle ese futuro porque había empezado a llorar

– ¿qué pasa¿tan malo te parece el que estemos casados? – le preguntó lo más calmado y dulce que pudo

–no es por eso

– ¿entonces?

– te conozco de sobra Deathmask – dijo señalándolo acusadoramente – sé que te irás de borracho tres veces a la semana, que me buscarás para tener sexo solamente y que me pondrás los cuernos – Cáncer hizo ojos de plato, bueno era cierto que él podía ser así pero le pareció que Piscis estaba sobre actuando, ya veía quince rosas piraña clavadas en su trasero donde se atreviera a llegar tarde y ebrio a su hogar

– ¿de qué hablas, tú no eres casto, puro y abstemio– se defendió cruzando los brazos

– cierto pero yo al menos sé tomar las cosas en serio

– ¿quieres que tome esto en serio?

– quisiera pero ya sé que no te importa, casados durante una borrachera, ni siquiera recordamos como fue

– creo que Misty nos grabó – repuso a lo cual Afrodita empezó a maldecir y a lanzar almohadones por todos lados – basta – alzó la voz Cáncer, vaya forma de empezar su vida de casados –esto está mal– dijo y a Afrodita se le empañaron los ojos de nuevo –quiero decir – se explicó – si me importa, me importas tú, podemos sacar esto adelante aunque no lo hayamos planeado– hizo una pausa en la que atrajo a Afrodita hacia sí – ¿o me dirás que nunca pensaste en ser mi pareja formal?– Piscis se enjugó los ojos y asintió – ¿entonces?

– si – respondió Afrodita lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

V.Valentine:sabes, tu idea es tan diabolica que no sé como no se me ocurrió antes, me encanta el plan, arigato, arigato, así que lo tomaré de base para desenredar el lío que ya hice con Mu y Saga. Thanx.

Dameunbeso: hola, perdón por no responer tu review anterior pero llegó al capitulo dos y no lo vi cuando estaba respondiendo, jejeje, que bueno que estás de acuerdo con el lemon, pensaba en hacerlo de Shion y Dohko a quienes adoro pero como me dijo V. Valentine, si la historia es del último vírgen y ese es Saga, el lemon debe ser de él. Saludos.

Garibola: sip, tanto Saga como Mu han estado sobreactuando, ya va siendo hora de que arreglen sus malos entendidos, lo haré del mejor modo quepueda para que el resultado sea coherente y muy mono. Espero te haya gustado este capi aunque basicamente no trato de ellos dos. Nos vemos pronto.

#17: cuando regresara Mu, jum, yo creo que el proximo capi porque ya le dio muchas vueltas a su asunto, digo ya todo el santuario se emparejó menos él por tontuelo. Shaka si ayudó a aclarar las cosas y pues, mi problema con él es que sólo tengo a Ikki disponible para él, aunque claro, una cosa es lo que Ikki siente y otra es que Shaka le corresponda. La saga de los androides fue mi favorita de toda la serie de DBZ, me encantaba Trunks y No. 17 pues que decir estaba lindisimo, y por ese nick pensé que eras un chico pero bueno. Que bueno que te gusto lo de Kanito y Aiolia y espera a ver lo que harán el proximo capi. Namarie.

Shivatenshi:uno no creería que un tipo como Saga sería vírgen, cierto, pero es muy seriesito y se toma muy a pecho todo como para andar pranganeando como su hermano y Shun, gracias por tu felicitación y por dejar un review te aseguro que Saga no va a sufrir mucho (sólo lo necesario, jeje).

Ayane:que te pareció este capi, espero te parezca muy bien como el anterior. M

Musha: no puedo asegurar nada acerca del pollo pero como le decía a #17 una cosa es que el fenix ande tras Shaka y otra es que Shaka le vaya a corresponder. Él y Mu tienen una relación que para los demás santos debe parecer de todo menos sana y tranquila; y bueno Saga si se ha comportado un poco bruto pero ya lo pagará.

Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang: gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta la historia. Este capi fue algo corto pero he andado un poco enfermita y no me he puesto a escribir como se debe. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nadesiko Takase: me alegra que te gustara el capi 9, y respecto a las leyes de Shion, por nada gracias por tu apoyo y por leer las notas al principio. Me diste muchas opciones de lemon, la balanza se ha inclinado a favor de Mu y Saga y pues yo creo que terminará siendo de ellos, espero que mis lemonskills no te decepcionen cuando llegue el momento. Llevaré a cabo tu consejo para inspirarme, gracias por las porras.

Elena: sip, a ver que resulta de todo esto, ne?. las cosas se van aclarando hasta para Afro y Deathmask solo me faltan los tortolos principales, espero este teatro no te decepcione hasta el final. Saludos.


	11. Una noche demasiado larga

Hola: pues bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo, que por cierto escribí de dos modos distintos y al final este me gustó más;el fin de semana subiré la conclusión. Por cierto, tras checar sus reviews el lemon será de Saga y Mu, ojala les guste.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 11: UNA NOCHE DEMASIADO LARGA

Anochecía, unos días después de esa lunada, que fue un inicio de algún modo, Mu contemplaba las construcciones del santuario ajeno a los últimos acontecimientos; Athena regresaría en dos días y no podía darse el lujo de estar ausente, con pesar obligó a sus pies a avanzar en dirección de los templos de mármol. Había pasado los últimos días meditando en Jamil, a donde había llegado teletransportándose, intentó vaciar su mente de pensamientos y sentimientos pero invariablemente el rostro de Saga lo asaltaba, derrotado por el caballero de Géminis optó por rendirse, no podría olvidarlo

–al menos daré la cara– se dijo. Alcanzó la escalinata de las doce casas sin señales de ningún santo alrededor, mejor así, estaba algo harto de los comentarios y las miradas que sus compañeros le lanzaban, sabía que sus problemas con Saga eran la comidilla del lugar; en parte por ello eligió llegar en plena oscuridad y entrar sigilosamente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kanon se enredó y se desenredó entre las sábanas de la enorme cama que había compartido con Aiolia hacía unos momentos; huía de lo brazos de su enamorado el cual se resistía a soltarlo provocando risas por parte del gemelo de Saga. Habían tenido una sesión amorosa especialmente extenuante, finalmente Aiolia capturó a su presa y se quedaron quietos sobre su lecho abrazados el uno al otro

– cuéntame sobre ti – pidió Aiolia tras unos instantes en silencio

– ¿qué quieres saber?– inquirió Kanon con cautela

– no lo sé, sólo quiero conocerte mejor, saber más de ti, cuéntame lo que tu quieras – Kanon sonrió, contar su vida, tenía miles de historias que decir, algunas bastante sórdidas que, estaba seguro, no eran para los oídos de su nuevo amor; notó que se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo por lo que irreflexivamente comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que había hecho a últimas fechas, sin percatarse acabó contándole a Aiolia de la Sociedad Secreta Antivirgenes del Santuario, AC

– ¿qué es eso?– quiso saber Leo bastante intrigado por el sugestivo nombrecito de dicho grupo

– es un modo de llamarlos, es más corto que enumerarlos – pero Kanon terminó diciéndole los nombres de los pervertidos que estaban con él en la jugada – nos dedicábamos a divertirnos básicamente hasta que mi hermano nos dio una meta a la cual consagrarnos – Kanon siguió con su historia aunque se percató, cuando mencionó la estrategia para quitarle lo casto a Saga, que a su amado no le estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia el cuento; y cuando el nombre de Mu salió a relucir comprendió que probablemente acababa de meter la pata en grande

– quieres decir que, lo que está pasando entre Saga y Mu ¿es culpa de ustedes?

– no, nosotros no lo hicimos – se defendió Kanon – únicamente les dimos un empujoncito para que mostraran sus sentimientos, tú sabes, son muy lentos nunca hubieran hecho nada por sí mismos

– ¿con mentiras? – lo cortó Aiolia

– amor, no pensamos que las cosas llegarían tan lejos – Leo salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse – ¿qué haces¿estás molesto?

– Mu es mi amigo – aclaró Aiolia – debemos contarle la verdad – Kanon negó, nada le apetecía menos que ir a buscar a Mu a quien sabe que recóndito lugar de la Tierra para contarle que le habían tomado el pelo sólo para que se lanzara tras Saga y recibir a cambio una paliza por parte del carnero dorado y luego otra por parte de su gemelo cuando este se enterara –vamos – su novio le tendió la mano – debes arreglar esto

– si la sociedad se entera me van a despellejar vivo – se quejó mientras salía de la cama

– no se van a enterar que tu hablaste, no te preocupes, me aseguraré que Mu no revele a su informante .

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El primer lugar al que Mu acudió, tras dejar su escaso equipaje en su hogar, fue al templo de Virgo, entró en el lugar con cautela, su cosmos percibía una presencia en el templo además de la del rubio caballero guardián de esa casa. Shaka charlaba con Ikki acerca de los sutras cuando sintió una conocida presencia en su hogar, dejó a Ikki el cual se quedó algo sorprendido por la abrupta reacción de su compañero; ambos hermanos astrales se encontraron frente a la estatua de Buda que impasible fue testigo de su reencuentro

–¿cuándo regresaste?– preguntó Shaka

– hace una hora¿dónde están los demás, el santuario parece desierto

– de luna de miel– fue la respuesta, Mu hubiera arqueado las cejas de no ser porque carecía de ellas

– Shaka– ambos voltearon y se toparon con la mirada molesta de Ikki –creo que volveré en otra ocasión– Virgo estuvo de acuerdo causando que la molestia del Fénix se convirtiera en enojo, sin embargo era inútil, Shaka era inmune a los exabruptos de mal humor de Ikki, al parecer estaba por encima de esas emociones, se hallaba en otro plano donde los sentimientos negativos no lo alcanzaban, eso era preocupante porque entonces Ikki no sabía si su amor también quedaría excluido

– nos veremos mañana– añadió Shaka antes de que el Fénix se fuera; y después regresó al lado de Mu, tenía varias cosas que contarle; al Tibetano no le hizo gracia que Saga hubiera pensado en Shaka y él como amantes pero su enojo no le duró mucho al recordar que Camus también había pensado eso. Su charla no se prolongó demasiado, Mu salió de la sexta casa informado de la boda de Afrodita y Deathmask, del reciente noviazgo de Kanon y Aiolia: y de un último baile que Shion y Dohko estaban organizando antes del regreso de su diosa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Milo y Camus volvían de cenar en el pueblo cuando se toparon a Mu en la escalinata que conducía al templo de Aries, lo saludaron cortésmente aunque el francés se percató de que su novio miraba intensamente al Tibetano, una vez que éste se hubo perdido de vista en el interior de su templo demandó una explicación; Milo tomó la mano de su amado y lo instó a caminar de prisa

– ¿qué está pasando?

– debo ir por Aldebarán

– ¿para qué?

– para obligar a Saga a cumplir cierta promesa ahora que Mu ha regresado

– ¿te refieres a...?– Milo asintió, Camus; y todo el santuario de hecho, estaban al tanto del feroz reto que Saga había lanzado justo antes de que Afrodita tuviera el mal gusto de regenerarse, comprendió la reacción de Milo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Afortunadamente para Kanon, Aiolia y él no tuvieron que ir hasta el fin del mundo a buscar a Mu, el destino se había tornado a su favor; su objetivo estaba en su templo, se percataron de ello al notar el interior del lugar iluminado; Aiolia obligó a su amor a avanzar hacía allá

– Mu – llamó Leo desde la entrada, el aludido no tardó en aparecer, de no ser por que Shaka le había puesto al tanto, se habría sorprendido mucho al ver a esos dos juntos, aunque aún así le intrigaba la presencia de esa pareja en su templo a medianoche

– hola, me disponía a dormir¿sucede algo?

– ¿ibas a dormir?– dijo Kanon – en ese caso es mejor no molestarte, volveremos en la mañana – dio la vuelta para escapar pero Aiolia lo retuvo de la mano

– en realidad, vinimos a confesarte algo que no puede esperar– Mu asintió algo confuso y más intrigado aún, hizo a ambos pasar al interior de su templo, los condujo a su sala, les ofreció una bebida, té de Nepal, y se dispuso a escuchar – Mu lo que vamos a decirte es delicado, por favor no te molestes – la intriga de Mu pasó a ansiedad, al parecer se trataba de algo grave – tienes derecho a indignarte pero en realidad no creo que haya habido intención alguna por lastimarte – Mu lucía bastante tenso cuando Aiolia terminó de decir eso, Kanon sentía que su novio no estaba ayudando en nada, Aries se veía como si estuviera a punto de atacar en cualquier momento

– ¿de qué se trata? – quiso saber Mu, sin más preámbulos, Aiolia sonrió conciliadoramente

– díselo Kanon

– ¿yo?

– si, tú eres el más indicado

– pensé que tu le ibas a explicar, yo sólo vine a dar fe de la veracidad de tu historia

– amor mío, tú estuviste implicado

– pero yo no quería venir en primer lugar, además se trata de tú amigo

– pero tú eres mi novio

– disculpen – los interrumpió Mu, harto ya de la discusión y en tono amenazante – lo que sea que tengan que decirme, háganlo de una buena vez – exigió; Leo apremió con la mirada a su amado y éste no tuvo más que contarle a Mu del complot de la sociedad de Degenerados Anónimos, AC. Lo que fuera que Aries pensara al respecto se lo calló, cuando Kanon terminó de hablar el rostro de Mu se había vuelto de piedra

– por favor, déjenme solo – les pidió

– ¿estás bien?– preguntó Aiolia acercándose a su amigo para darle unas palmaditas conciliadoras, Aries asintió

– lo siento mucho – se disculpó Kanon y tras despedirse de él, se marcharon.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga dormía en su habitación, ni siquiera en sus sueños tenía un poco de paz pues la imagen de cierto santo de cabellos lilas y mirada enigmática se le aparecía constantemente, Saga intentaba alcanzarlo pero la imagen casi angelical se escabullía entre sus manos y se desvanecía por momentos causándole una gran ansiedad. De pronto Saga fue expulsado del mundo onírico, la causa era un barullo proveniente de la entrada de su templo

– Saga – escuchó que lo llamaron, reconoció las voces, se trataba de Milo y Aldebarán; últimamente se tomaban la libertad de abordarlo a todas horas con declaraciones insidiosas sobre lo que debería hacer respecto a Mu; y no era esa la primera vez que irrumpían en su hogar sin que nadie los llamara, demasiadas libertades para el gusto de Saga; se vistió de prisa y salió a ver que se traían entre manos esta vez; sin embargo no eran únicamente Milo y Aldebarán los que aguardaban en la entrada del templo, Shiryu, Seiya y Camus completaban el extraño grupo

– Saga, queremos decirte algo – se adelantó Milo, Géminis se veía incómodo

– es medianoche – dijo a manera de regaño

– lo sabemos – lo cortó Aldebarán – pero esto no puede esperar

– Mu ha vuelto – dijeron casi a coro y Saga se fue de espaldas; entendió a la perfección, querían que cumpliera su palabra y estaban ahí en bola para exigírselo

– lo haré mañana – dijo Saga y se giró pero cinco pares de manos lo retuvieron a la fuerza

– Saga de Géminis, si eres un hombre de palabra irás ahora mismo a la primera casa y cumplirás lo que dijiste – demandó Shiryu, en un acto de osadía que sus compañeros no esperaban pero que respaldaron.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La bola se apostó en la sala de Saga y lo mandaron escaleras abajo, refunfuñando el santo de Géminis decidió cumplir su tarea, no podía imaginar una situación más inapropiada que el ir a buscar a Mu a mitad de la noche para darle una sorpresiva disculpa de implicaciones casi amorosas, caminó lo más lento que pudo dándose tiempo para pensar lo que diría

– Mu, quiero que me disculpes por ...– ¿por qué, Saga suspiró – por ser tan duro y frío contigo y … – irrumpir en la casa de Aries a esas horas para decir eso no le sonaba muy coherente – Mu, discúlpame si te he ofendido con mi reciente actitud…– la escalinata le resultaba muy corta en esos momentos –…perdóname por haberte llamado un cualquiera– pausa de golpe – espera, no sabías eso– muy inapropiado y el templo de Aries ya estaba frente a él – …Mu, discúlpame si te he tratado injustamente pero yo estaba… me sentía… yo – gran frustración – …estaba celoso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mu daba de vueltas en el interior de su templo, no podía conciliar el sueño luego de lo que Kanon había dicho, lo habían engañado, no, no era sólo culpa de ellos, se había engañado a si mismo al creer que Saga, quien nunca de los nuncas había insinuado nada, sentía algo por él; estaba atormentándose con pensamientos sombríos cuando de pronto Saga apareció en su sala contemplándolo, Mu se sobresaltó¿acaso estaba soñando, se pellizcó discretamente un brazo, no, era real¿pero por qué?

– buenas noches Mu – saludó Saga, Mu le devolvió el saludo y esperó, aquel hombre lo había evadido y dado a entender que no lo quería cerca de él, y ahora estaba ahí, de noche a solas, en su templo

– ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Mu, ninguno de los dos se movía, se habían quedado como clavados al suelo. Saga no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Aries

– debo decirte algo

– yo también – dijo Mu, recuperando el aplomo, ahora que sabía la verdad debía aclarar las cosas con Géminis

– se trata de algo importante

– lo mío igual

– pues – Saga hizo un además con la mano, cediéndole la palabra a Mu, nunca debió hacer eso

– nos engañaron – empezó Mu, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Saga – ciertos santos decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto de tu – Mu se ruborizó – tu … – no podía decir "virginidad" – bueno, tu sabes de que – Saga parecía confundido – y por ello me mintieron para que yo – el rubor en las mejillas de Mu se hizo aún más intenso – bueno, para que entre tú y yo ocurriera algo – el cerebro de Saga parecía haberse atascado, las palabras de Mu le cayeron como gota a gota, la idea que resultó era bastante desagradable

– ¿quieres decir que viniste a mí por una mentira?– casi gritó, su exabrupto hizo retroceder al Tibetano

– si – murmuró Mu – lo siento – Saga sintió como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua fría encima, y él que había ido a disculparse, cuando en realidad Mu le había engañado

– entonces tú…– el resto de la frase se ahogó en su boca – tú no sientes nada por mí – pensó, dio la vuelta, lo único que quería era terminar con aquella embarazosa escena

– ¿qué era aquello que viniste a decirme Saga? – lo increpó Mu, Saga respondió sin volverse a mirarlo

– en realidad no era tan importante, lamento haberte molestado tan tarde– remató y se fue.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Llegó a su templo hecho una tromba, el grupito que había ido a levantarlo seguía ahí

– no me disculpé con Mu – les dijo fríamente y se metió a su habitación, por supuesto nadie tuvo el apollardamiento para seguirlo y preguntarle que ocurría. La bola se dispersó; ni Mu ni Saga pudieron dormir esa noche.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lollipop: te tengo una buena noticia, aunque el pollo gigante está haciendo su luchita, Shaka no cae. Esperoleas mi fic yme des tu opinión sobre él antes de que termine, jeje.

V.Valentine:thanx por lo de genia, que bueno que Afro y Cancerito si quedaron en personalidad, jejeje; tu idea tuve que deformarla un poco para adaptarla al final que ya tengo medio escrito, es que estuve redactando el borrador devarias opciones. El lemon si que será de Mu y Saga aunque estoy pensando en poner dos.

Shivatatenshi: aun no he checado tu fic, he estado algo acupadona y no me conecto muy seguido pero te prometo que lo haré y te daré con gusto mi punto de vista.

Garibola: pues como verás Mu la arruinó de nuevo, aunque en realidad no es del todo su culpa, jejeje, soy muy mala con él, pobrecito. Este fin de semanaya tendré el final. De los Lemon pues sip, haré uno de Saga y Mu, y pues no pudé tomar tu sugerencia del concurso porque en un rapto de inspiración se me ocurrió una parejita que adoro e hice el borrador de su lemon, espero que te gusten cuando los leasporque es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas.

Lunawood: si habrá lemon, y pues Saga se escapó por los pelos de pedir una disculpa a Mu, como ves, sin querer compliqué más la situación pero ya se arreglarán.

Aquarius No Kari: espero que este cpai te haya sorprendido. La confesión de Kanon te pareció algo vacía, bueno si fue un poco apresurada pero ya sabes, Kanito se lanza sin dudar cuando decide algo; creo que el humor se perdió un poco de nuevo; y estoy algo nerviosa por el final, tengo ya el borrador pero me está costando trabajo. Saludos.

Ana alejandra hirameku: espero que la escuela aun no haya logrado ahogarte, yo acabo de salir de vacaciones, luego de un verano de pelos. Mi siguiente capi es el final y espero te puedas dar un tiempesito para dejarme un review aunque sea cortito. AAthena le va a dar un ataque cuando regrese, tienes razón MUERA LA OPRESIÓN DE ATHENA, jajaja. La ley de Murphy le iría muy bien a Mu no crees, si algo puede salirle mal seguro le saldrá mal. Espero te guste el lemon que viene porque como le decía a Garibola es la primera vez que haré uno, a ver que tal queda. Y la disculpa sigue pendiente.

Vibeke: Mu regresó, para regarla de nuevo, el pobre nada más no se entiende con Saga. Que bueno que te gustó lo de la boda, fue un churrazo de Afro el acabar casado con MM.

Musha: pues Saga aun no se traga sus palabras, pero ya lo pagará; en cuanto al pollo Shakita no caerá en sus redes, la verdad es que creo que es demasiado paquete para Ikki.

Dameunbeso: nop, Saga no buscó a Mu tras la charla con Shaka porque Mu abandonó el santuario y porque además es demasiado orgulloso para pasar por alto los acostones de Musito con sus compañeros. Ojala te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el final.

Sangy: pues Saga ha burlado el asunto de la disculpa pero que ni crea que se va a escapar. El próximo capi será la reconciliación, espero te parezca convincente.

Ayane: pues si, Deathmask no es muy confiable que digamos pero a Afro no le queda de otra que confiar y ver que pasa. Saludos.

Gemini no Amy: gracias por el review, me alegra quete haya sorprendido la boda.

Yasha Yagami: sé que querrán lapidarme por la actitud de Saga pero en verdad se disculpará, proximamente, espero te guste (aunque aun no sé si será de rodillas).

Elena: hola de nuevo amiga, me alegra que te haya hecho reir la boda y pues Saga si buscó a Mu pero aun siguen hechos bolas. Ya sólo me resta un capítulo y espero que te guste el final.


	12. El fin de la fiesta

Hola a todos: pues bien este es el final. Quiero agradecer a Carito (mi editora), a mi gemela Soru y a Ming Gwok por leer, corregir y opinar sobre este fic.

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para leerme, espero me dejen un último review, u.u , y gracias especialmente a Shadir que me dejó un review en cada capítulo, mil gracias por tomarte la molestia, a Garibola cuyas críticas me sirvieron mucho y a mi amiga Mary, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Por cierto, tengo un nuevo fic en progreso, ojalá puedan checarlo. Mil gracias.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CAPÍTULO 12: EL FIN DE LA FIESTA

Shun e Hyoga se perdieron entre las sabanas, habían adoptado la dulce rutina de dormir juntos cada vez que Ikki relajaba la vigilancia lo cual era bastante frecuente ahora que el Fénix se la pasaba comprando flores de loto, tratando de componer poemas, estudiando la vida de Buda y visitando a Shaka

–creo que debemos levantarnos– le dijo Shun al oído y se dispuso a salir de la cama pero el Cisne se lo impidió sujetándolo de la cintura, al parecer quería recuperar el tiempo que había perdido dándole vueltas a su corazón

–¿es necesario?– Andrómeda rió, disfrutaba tanto de su nueva relación que temía que todo fuera un sueño, tocaron a la puerta de su alcoba, era Shiryu

– ya vamos – le respondió Shun, tanto Seiya como Shiryu se habían portado muy amables con ellos, hacían la vista gorda cuando los encontraban en situaciones indecorosas, les cuidaban las espaldas cuando Ikki venía de vuelta porque aunque les había dado su consentimiento para ser novios no le agradaba toparse escenas acarameladas donde el protagonista era Shun; y se las arreglaban para dejarlos a solas con discreción, eran sin duda los mejores amigos que se podía pedir.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Milo luchaba arduamente pero su enemigo era más poderoso de lo que él esperaba, evadió su ataque y se dispuso a contraatacarlo cuando la voz de Camus lo interrumpió

– ¿aún no terminas de doblar la tienda?– era un regañó típico del francés, hizo a un lado a Escorpio y en unos instantes su tienda de campaña quedó plegada; se habían tomado el día anterior para acampar en las montañas y relajarse a solas, sin embargo era hora de regresar –vamos o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Shion y Dokho– añadió pero Milo no se puso en movimiento, por el contrario se quedó petrificado en su sitio contemplando al maestro del hielo

– ¿qué pasa?– inquirió este, Milo sonrió e impulsivamente lo abrazó

– te amo– le dijo y lo besó, con la nieve como escenario, muyadecuado.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kanon terminó de acomodar sus últimas pertenencias traídas desde la tercera casa, la mudanza había sido bastante rápida pues Saga se ofreció a ayudar en cuanto supo que su hermano se mudaba y así el segundo Géminis quedó instalado en su nuevo hogar en cuestión de horas

– gracias por la ayuda– le dijo a su hermano

­– espero que te encuentres a gusto– dijo Saga de todo corazón, esperaba que su hermano no tuviera problemas en su nueva residencia... para que no volviera nunca al tercer templo; su gemelo se marchó dejándolo a solas con su "casero"

–bien– dijo este último algo nervioso – te hice lugar en el armario y en el refrigerador, puedes ocupar el gimnasio a la hora que tu quieras y despejé dos niveles del librero y– Aiolia de Leo se interrumpió por la sugestiva mirada que Kanon le lanzaba

–sólo tengo una pregunta

–si adelante

–¿dónde voy a dormir?– Leo fue quién sonrió libidinosamente está vez

–en mi cama por supuesto, ese es tu lugar oficial en este templo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una hora antes de la fiesta Dokho pensaba en lo que estaba por hacer, sencillamente ya había tenido suficiente de la situación y no iba a seguir adelante con ella ni un instante más; lo más importante era hablar claro y por nada del mundo permitir que Shion huyera, así tuviera que amarrarlo de pies y manos, sonrió, amarrar a Shion sonaba muy sexy; se sonrojó al recordar el día siguiente a la fiesta de togas, cuando había entrado a los aposentos del Patriarca para despertar a su amigo y lo halló desnudo en su cama, no pudo sacarlo del mundo de los sueños, se quedó petrificado contemplando la perfección de su figura; desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en él pero se daba cuenta de que no se trataba simplemente de un deseo carnal, no quería tener a Shion una vez para aplacar su ansiedad, quería tenerlo siempre a su lado

– tenemos una promesa tu y yo querido Shion.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Afrodita le daba los últimos toques a su cabello con la secadora causando la impaciencia de Deathmask

–¿aún te falta mucho?– le preguntó, Afrodita le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada, Cáncer se alejó, para ser esposo de ese santo se necesitaba una dotación permanente de paciencia y cálculo avanzado para planear horarios – Cáncerito pásame mi brazalete– oyó que lo llamaba, se encogió de hombros y tomó la joya de encima del enorme tocador, mataría sin pensarlo dos veces a cualquiera que lo llamara con aquel estúpido apodo pero tratándose de Afrodita –Cáncerito– sonaba inclusive adorable.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga se dirigió rumbo a la cámara del patriarca andando lo más lento posible, no tenía ganas de llegar a la cima, a la fiesta, estaba consciente de sus últimos errores y de las palabras dichas por Mu una noche antes; lo peor de todo es que aún estaba pendiente la maldita disculpa, estaba seguro que Aldebaran y Milo seguro lo atosigarían de un lado a otro hasta que cumpliera su promesa; y él no tenía ganas de explicar el porqué de su negativa a cumplir su palabra. Suspiró apesadumbrado el gran portal que indicaba los aposentos de su líder supremo estaba frente a él, se decidió y abrió, no quería encontrarse a Mu, no podía predecir lo que pasaría entre ellos. Frente a Saga se abrió el gran salón llenó de adornos, con los pretorianos sirviendo de meseros moviéndose entre pequeñas mesas acomodadas en torno a un espacio abierto a modo de pista, una gran manta colgaba sobre el trono de Shion, rezaba "Fiesta Pre Vuelta al Celibato", vaya cosa, si Athena pudiera ver eso

– bienvenido Saga – le gritaron, volteó, vio entrar al gran Patriarca al recinto – sólo faltabas tú– el antiguo guardián de Aries llevaba su túnica blanca, ídem indispensable, pero había omitido los rosarios y collares, los guantes y otros artilugios, lucía sencillo, casi humano, se dirigió, bajo la mirada de todos sus santos presentes que aún no se acomodaban, rumbo a su trono, uno de los pretorianos llegó a él con una copa, mientras sus compañeros repartían vino entre todos – ¡a la salud de Athena!– exclamó en tono muy alto Shion

– ¡a la salud de Athena!– lo corearon, dicho eso, su última fiesta arrancó.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tomándose muy a pecho lo de la salud de Athena, los santos procedieron a emborracharse para que su querida diosa mantuviera su longevidad por siempre, a esas alturas del partido, casi todos andaban emparejados, y si no lo estaban buscaban estarlo lo más pronto posible, como en el caso de Ikki, por ello casi todo el mundo terminó acomodándose en pequeños grupos de una o dos parejas por mesa, viendo eso Saga se acercó a Aldebaran que era de uno de los pocos solteros del lugar. La cena les fue servida, era cordero, el Patriarca se había lucido, Aldebaran empezó una conversación acerca de un proyecto suyo para viajar a América y buscarse un discípulo, Saga lo escuchaba con atención, dándole su punto de vista entre bocado y bocado cuando de pronto se hizo un gran silencio en el lugar, hasta los pretorianos se quedaron congelados en su sitio; todos veían hacía la puerta así que Saga giró la cabeza en su lugar, no necesitaba del codazo que Aldebaran le dio ni de su exclamación para reconocer a la persona que acababa de llegar

– es Mu –.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El caballero de la primera casa del zodiaco se sintió un poco incomodo ante tal recepción, claro que sólo unos pocos de sus compañeros lo habían visto tras su regreso de Jamil pero no era para tanto; no sabía que su situación con Saga se había convertido en una novela rosa que sus compañeros comentaban por todo el lugar y que seguían como fieles admiradores, buscó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, estaba con Ikki, su instinto le dijo que no era buena idea ir donde ellos, no quería hacer mal tercio con nadie, lo cual era difícil, en eso se dio cuenta que su maestro le indicaba con una mano un lugar junto a él en su mesa, así que se dirigió hacía él, saludó a los compañeros que se cruzaban en su camino, cada quien volvía a lo suyo

– me alegra tu regreso Mu – lo saludó Shion quien se hallaba con Dokho

– veo que ha organizado una cena romántica – le respondió Mu, provocando la risa del maestro de los cinco picos

– no es una cena romántica, aunque si quieres verlo así…– lo cortó el Patriarca señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Saga, quien rió ahora fue Mu, le sirvieron un plato de inmediato, Shion contempló a su alumno, como alguna vez había dicho, aunque en circunstancias bastante distintas, le tenía un cariño especial

– entre él y yo nunca habrá nada – dijo Mu para sorpresa de sus acompañantes; Dokho, al igual que el resto de la Sociedad Secreta de Pervertidos, AC, sentía cierto remordimiento

– Mu hay algo que Shion y yo debemos confesarte – empezó

– ya lo sé todo – lo atajó Aries que no tenía ganas de que le repitieran la historia que había oído de boca de Kanon

– ¿todo? – dijo Dokho – ¿cómo?

– no puedo revelar eso – respondió Mu

– lo sentimos – se disculpó Shion

– ya no importa, de cualquier modo, no es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad o algo así.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La cena fue tranquila pero en cuanto terminaron, los peores temores de Saga fueron hechos realidad, se encontró cercado por Shura, Milo, su compañero de mesa Aldebarán, Camus, su propio hermano, Aiolia e inclusive Seiya, Shiryu y Shun, que tenían un aprecio especial hacía Mu

– no lo haré – se adelantó a decir y los dejó con un palmo de narices

– ¿y ahora que le pasa? – preguntó Kanon, pero nadie supo que responder.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los de bronce arrancaron a Ikki del lado de Shaka para su último brindis antes del regreso de Athena, se tomaban el retorno de la diosa como si fuera el fin del mundo, así que con gran solemnidad brindaron por ellos y su amistad

– ¿cómo vas con Shaka? – le preguntó Hyoga a Ikki, pues ahora que eran cuñados le había tomado mucha confianza

– no sé – sus compañeros pusieron ojos en blanco

– ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó Seiya – si tú no sabes como va la cosa¿entonces quien sí?

– supongo que Shaka – les explicó sus dificultades "técnicas" para hacerse del corazón de Virgo, sencillamente no estaba seguro de por donde iba la cosa – al menos sé que le gusta mi compañía– concluyó

– por lo menos tu situación es más favorable que la de Mu – comentó Shiryu, sus compañeros se mostraron interesados en ese tema y algo renuente el Dragón les contó lo que había presenciado en la casa de Géminis la noche anterior –regresó bastante contrariado, tal vez Mu lo desdeñó antes de que pudiera disculparse

–¿por qué haría eso, Mu está enamorado de Saga desde hace tiempo, estoy seguro – dijo Seiya. Shun sintió como una revelación al oír eso, tal vez Mu se sentía inseguro por su condición de cortesana, él se había sentido igual respecto a Hyoga, pero el Tibetano no tenía nada que temer pues Saga le correspondía, aunque, Shun caviló, era muy probable que Mu no estuviera al tanto de los sentimientos de Saga; apretó la mano de Hyoga entre las suyas, había descubierto la felicidad al lado del Cisne, el santo de Aries no merecía menos, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga se apartó de sus compañeros tras la escena que había hecho, se quedó solo bebiendo vino, en eso las personas más inesperadas acudieron a él: Kanon, Camus y Afrodita

– ¿podemos sentarnos? – preguntó el francés

– si vienen a hablar de Mu, no – el trío sonrió, porque de hecho fueron tras Saga precisamente para hablar de Aries

– venimos a hablar de nosotros – dijo Kanon, y era verdad. Los tres se acomodaron en la mesa, los pretorianos se apresuraron a servirles vino y a rellenar la copa a medias de Saga; como si tal cosa Kanon inició una lista de las cualidades de Aiolia, algunas innecesarias, como el hecho de que fuera joven e insaciable. Afrodita soltó una risita y comentó lo bien que le iba en su vida de casado, en cuanto a Camus, pese a su carácter hermético también tenía buenas anécdotas que narrar; diez minutos después Saga se cuestionaba que se proponían esos tres con ir a contarle todas esas cosas, que francamente a él no le interesaban, aunque lo de Aiolia lo tomó por sorpresa

– ¿qué pretenden?– preguntó a quemarropa

– hermano¿crees que soy un patán infiel y manipulador?

– si– respondió Saga sin ambages

– no más, le he jurado fidelidad a Aiolia – en el rostro de Saga se leía escepticismo puro

– si tratas de convencerme de que puedes cambiar, pierdes tu tiempo, es a tu novio a quien debes ir a contarle esto – la cosa cobraba sentido para Saga, su intuición le decía que esa conversación iba a terminar en un "dale una oportunidad a Mu" y francamente no tenía ganas de eso; Afrodita iba a decir algo pero Saga no lo dejó –disculpen, se me antoja brindar con Shura.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Capricornio se hallaba solo contemplando la pista de baile, donde Shaka, Ikki, Misty, Argol, Shiryu y Shun bailaban en parejas en ese momento, recibió con gusto a Saga y procedió a empinar copa tras copa con él

– siento algo de celos hacia ellos – comentó Shura de pronto señalando a Aiolia y Kanon que acababan de sumarse a la pista

– ¿celos? – inquirió Saga

– no te ofendas pero tu hermano era excepcional – Saga por poco le da con la botella de vino en la cabeza a Shura ante tan insulso comentario, el español debió notarlo porque se apresuró a añadir – me refiero a su persona, no a sus manías – Saga se calmó – quiero decir que Kanon es tan hermoso, tiene un aire inalcanzable e indómito; y ese cuerpo – Shura estuvo en peligro de recibir de nuevo un botellazo, se percató que lo que acababa de decir también aplicaba a su compañero, después de todo estaba hablando de gemelos – perdón, quise decir

– ya entendí Shura – lo atajo Saga, algo apenado

– Aiolia es afortunado – ¿afortunado, los pensamientos de Saga hicieron eco a esa última palabra, si él fuera Leo consideraría la compañía de Kanon como una maldición

– ¿quisieras estar en su lugar?– Shura se encogió de hombros

– quisiera tener alguien a quien amar – alzó la cuarta copa de la noche – salud.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La fiesta seguía y seguía, los esposos fueron el centro de atención cuando algo entrados en copas bailaron un atrevido tango dedicado al gran Patriarca, más de uno se preguntó si el tiempo que pasaron en el otro mundo lo invirtieron en tomar clases de baile, el final de la canción fue con un beso y las obligadas rosas rojas de Piscis. Recibieron una ovación por su actuación

– me pregunto si Milo y Camus también montaran un numerito – comentó Dokho – deberían hacerlo, algo de patinaje sobre hielo o una cosa así – Shion rió, se imaginó por una milésima de segundo al más serio de los ochenta y ocho interpretando tal cosa

– ni siquiera por la vida de Athena – murmuró. La pista se quedó vacía unos instantes cuando de pronto Kanon la ocupó con su presencia, las miradas cayeron sobre Aiolia porque claramente su pareja iba a hacer un baile; Leo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y clavó la mirada en el ex Dragón del mar, quien ejecutó algo muy distinto a lo que había hecho durante la fiesta de togas, ni siquiera Saga conocía ese lado de su hermano. Tras la actuación de Kanon que ocasionó múltiples burlas para su pareja respecto a la flexibilidad de dicho santo, la pista volvió a quedarse vacía.

– Shaka e Ikki quizá se animen a hacer algo – Shion negó – o quizá Shun y Hyoga decidan plagiar el número de Camus y patinar – Shion negó de nuevo – en ese caso¿qué tal si vamos tú y yo?– Dokho sonrió de manera adorable y encantadora, según él, pero el Patriarca se negó

– no bailo – aclaró

– eso no importa – dijo Dokho y tomó la mano de su amigo, sin darle tiempo a resistirse lo arrastró al centro de la pista, todos los miraban. Los pretorianos tocaron algo lento y romántico, las escasas habilidades dansísticas de ambos quedaron de manifiesto pero nadie se rió, bastaba ver el brillo en los ojos de Dokho para comprender que ahí ocurría algo más profundo, Shion se dejó llevar sintiéndose como un perfecto tonto, afortunadamente para él, el suplicio duró poco pues en un impulso inesperado Camus jaló a Milo a la pista y pronto otras parejas se les habían unido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mu se quedó sin compañía, contempló a su maestro tomado de la mano con Dokho, se veía verdaderamente feliz; Aries ya veía venir una declaración de amor entre esos dos

– Mu – lo llamaron, se trataba de Shun, su pareja no estaba a la vista – quisiera contarte algo – el Tibetano temió que se tratara de otro complot o algo peor pero Shun le sonreía tranquilizadoramente

– tú dirás

– se trata de Saga – Shun le relató el convenio entre la Asociación de Pervertidos Antivirgenes Anónimos, AC, y él – querían que yo acabara con su problema

– lo mismo querían de mí – comentó Mu, ambos se habían visto en la misma situación sólo que al joven Andrómeda no le dolía y a Aries, sí

– yo lo intenté Mu – Shun deseaba que el Tibetano tuviera bien presente que entre Santos de Athena no hay rivalidad de amores – fue antes de que descubriera los sentimientos de Hyoga

– ¿lo conseguiste? – no pudo evitar preguntar Mu

– no – Shun sabía que no era necesario ser muy gráfico – estábamos en ello, lo engatuse pero alguien nos interrumpió

­– ¿quién?

– tú – Aries se confundió

– yo no estaba ahí

– te equivocas, siempre estás en su mente, yo lo besaba y de pronto él te llamó a ti – Shun hizo una pausa para que Aries digiriera lo que le decía – Saga te ama, espera por ti aunque tal vez no se haya dado cuenta

– pero entonces¿por qué? – Mu calló, hubiera deseado poder separar a Camus y Milo para explicarle a Acuario lo que ocurría, si lo que Shun decía era verdad, lo cual no ponía en duda…; "Mu es un cualquiera y no puedo soportarlo" – está dolido – entendió al fin, Shun sonreía

– las oportunidades para ser feliz son tan numerosas como las estrellas en el cielo, pero para obtenerlas hay que tener el valor de ir tras ellas – dijo Shun antes de ponerse de pie y volver al lado de Hyoga.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eran las cuatro, nadie se había marchado, algunos como Milo tuvieron que recostarse unos momentos para que se les pasara el mareo, otros como Kanon y Aiolia se perdieron de vista un par de horas y regresaron despeinados y sonrientes; Shaka había pasado la última media hora bailando con su hermano astral, entre ellos había una armonía perfecta, si habían sido amantes hacía ya un tiempo; lo hicieron una sola vez, les bastó para sentirse más conectados que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo y para comprender lo que en realidad eran. Tras ello Shaka no volvió a insinuar que quisiera el cuerpo de Mu pues se había adueñado de algo más valioso para él, el karma de su compañero.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga se sentía más bebido que durante la fiesta en la casa de Tauro, terminó su última copa y se puso de pie, con paso firme avanzó hacía Shaka y Mu, atrajo las miradas de todos sus compañeros los cuales sin darse cuenta se quedaron petrificados expectantes

– Mu – dijo al acercarse, tomó del brazo a Shaka y lo apartó sin ser brusco – quiero pedirte una disculpa – todos a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento

– no entiendo – dijo Aries, quien sentía que lo que estaba pasando no estaba del todo bien

– prometí que te ofrecería una disculpa cuando el último de las cortesanas se regenerara – aclaró señalando a Afrodita; el cual se cruzó de brazos indignado

­– no acepto tus disculpas, ni siquiera sabes porque me las ofreces y si las haces por compromiso a otros ya cumpliste – dijo Mu serenamente, se dispuso a alejarse pero Saga se lo impidió sujetándolo de una muñeca

– entonces permíteme disculparme por mí mismo y por lo que siento – Saga tomó aire, la cabeza iba a explotarle – perdóname por haber asesinado a tu maestro, por haberte convertido en un paria entre los santos durante trece años y por haberte forzado al exilio, perdóname por haber intentado asesinarte durante la última guerra sagrada, por traicionarte y por haber asesinado a tu hermano astral, perdóname por haber afirmado que eras un cualquiera, perdóname por rechazarte cuando intentaste aclarar las cosas conmigo y perdóname porque he sido un estúpido – Mu no supo que decir – por mi parte te perdono por haber jugado conmigo – y es que Saga era de esas personas que siempre tienen la última palabra; dicho todo eso soltó a Mu y salió del salón del Patriarca sin que nadie se atreviera a mirarlo siquiera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shion fue el primero en reaccionar, ese descarriado santo ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas por su asesinato a él que era el agraviado, bajó de su trono hasta su alumno

– ¿qué esperas, ve tras él – le dijo en un murmullo; Mu obedeció en el acto, se giró pero en ese preciso instante Shaka lo abrazó por la espalda, causándole un ataque al Fénix

– todo saldrá bien – murmuró en el oído de Aries y lo soltó.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saga no había ido muy lejos en realidad, se había detenido afuera del recinto del Patriarca, contempló el santuario desde ahí, era una vista soberbia

– Mu te he extrañado – dijo para sí mismo, el efecto del alcohol lo tenía en un estado semi inconsciente – he estado celoso todo este tiempo por eso no me acercaba a ti pero creo que…– pensó en lo que sentía – creo que yo te amo – tras él unos silenciosos pasos se detuvieron pero él no lo notó – quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y robar un beso tuyo

– ¿y por qué no lo haces? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Saga se giró, sus reflejos y percepciones se hallaban entorpecidas por la borrachera que había pescado, ante él vio la figura un poco borrosa de Mu

– lo que me faltaba – pensó Saga que no podía creer que tras el numerito montado hacía unos momentos Aries lo hubiera seguido, mucho menos sabiendo que el Tibetano no sentía nada por él – ahora estoy alucinando –. Mu miró a su amor expectante pero Géminis no hizo ningún movimiento de aceptación o acercamiento, la verdad era que a esas alturas Aries estaba un poco harto de tantos enredos y fue por ello que en vista de la falta de acción de su media naranja él hizo el primer movimiento; fue directo hacía Saga eliminando el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó

– ¿por qué no haces lo que dijiste hace un momento? – inquirió. Géminis por su parte seguía embotado por tanto vino, el toque de Mu le causó escalofríos, aunque sólo se trataba de un simple abrazo, sin darse cuenta bien a bien de lo que hacía atrajo a la angelical aparición hacía sí para besarlo

– espera – se detuvo con sus labios rozando los del objeto de sus deseos – estoy soñando, debo estarlo, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no puede ser que tú estés aquí para mí

– Saga yo he querido decirte esto durante todo este tiempo… – Mu se vio interrumpido por los labios de Saga sobre los suyos, al partir el beso Géminis se adelantó a confesar lo que sentía

– te quiero Mu, desde siempre y francamente ya no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer en un pasado, porque de ahora en adelante quiero que seas para mí – Mu no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante una petición tan franca, sin embargo no por ello dejó de notar el estado algo inconveniente del hombre que en ese momento lo besaba por lo que se guardó su confesión de amor

– volvamos adentro – pidió

– en un momento más – dijo su amado y lo volvió a besar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dokho estaba listo para su gran jugada, ya eran las seis de la mañana, nadie se había ido aún, no por nada era esa la última fiesta antes del regreso de Athena; empinó la copa número treinta y siete de esa noche, el vino seguía sin hacerle efecto debido a su resistencia adquirida con los años, tras eso se dirigió a Shion que se hallaba en plena conversación con Shaka e Ikki, este último prácticamente se había pegado al hindú como si fuera su sombra tras las disculpas de Saga. A Dokho no le importó que su mejor amigo estuviera cerca de la pista en un sitio donde todos podían verlo, fue directo hacía él

– Shion – lo llamó, el Patriarca volteó hacía el antiguo maestro y antes de que pudiera atinar a decir nada o a reaccionar siquiera se encontró unido por los labios a Dokho el cual no conforme con haberle robado ese beso prolongó la caricia más de lo necesario sujetando por la cintura a Shion para que no escapara, a su alrededor se desataron cuchicheos y finalmente un aplauso iniciado por quién sabe que insensato se dejó escuchar; cuando Shion se recuperó de la impresión tomó a Dokho de los hombros y lo separó de él

– ¿qué haces? – se quejó en un tono más alto del necesario, todos los santos se hicieron los que volvían a sus propios asuntos y por supuesto Virgo y el Fénix se borraron del mapa en el acto

– cumpliendo una promesa – Shion iba a protestar pero Dokho señalo hacía la puerta; Saga y Mu volvían al recinto en ese momento tomados de la mano para alegría de sus amigos – cuando la diversión se termine y las cortesanas se extingan tú y yo seremos pareja¿no fueron esas tus exactas palabras tras resucitar e instalarnos en el santuario?

– si, pero no tenías que cobrarte la promesa así – Dokho se encogió de hombros

– no pude esperar más para probarte – Shion enrojeció de golpe – pero si lo prefieres de otro modo – Dokho abrazó al Patriarca y le susurró al oído –amigo mío y compañero de batallas¿me honrarías al concederme ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante? – Shion rió derrotado.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ikki no se despegó de Shaka ni siquiera cuando este se acercó a Mu para felicitarlo por su reconciliación con Saga, tampoco se separó de él cuando Shaka se sumó a los demás santos dorados en un brindis entre compañeros, ni mucho menos cuando el hindú anunció que quería otro trago

– ¿quieres decirme algo¿no es verdad? – preguntó de pronto Shaka dándose cuenta de la extraña actitud del Fénix

– n… si – tartamudeó Ikki, sus compañeros de bronce se habían apostado a espaldas de Virgo y le hacían señas de ánimo atrás de éste

– díselo– leyó en los labios de su cuñado, pero que demonios, él era el Ave Fénix, el más aguerrido y salvaje de los santos de bronce (y probablemente no sólo de los de bronce sino de los ochenta y ocho), había recorrido los infiernos y luchado en el inframundo, había retado a la muerte más veces de lo que Athena podría imaginarse, el rubio no iba a intimidarlo

– Shaka – dijo sonando muy seguro – quiero que sepas que yo… – su autodeterminación se fue por el caño cuando Virgo lo miró a los ojos con aquella mirada que el mismo cielo envidiaba – yo…

– ¿sientes algo hacía mí? – inquirió el hindú, al Fénix por poco le da un ataque, se quedó congelado en su sitio, mudo, tras el santo de Virgo sus amigos y su hermano aún le daban ánimos, su última traza de valor pendía de un hilo, como no respondía el rubio caballero de la sexta casa se alejó

– si – dijo Ikki reaccionando en el último minuto y apresurándose a sujetarlo – si, yo tengo sentimientos hacía ti – Shaka sonrió

– me di cuenta cuando Mu volvió, tus emociones se manifestaron casi a gritos – Ikki se molestó un poco pero eso se disipó de inmediato, así era Shaka

– pero ¿entonces¿qué me respondes?

– no tengo una respuesta – el Fénix sintió que el suelo se abría y caía en un pozo sin fondo – no ahora al menos – eso le hizo volver del pozo sin fondo

– ¿necesitas tiempo? – preguntó esperanzado

– si

– entonces esperare – Ikki sólo deseó que Shaka no le hiciera aguardar hasta su próxima reencarnación

– gracias – dijo Shaka y sorpresivamente besó a Ikki brevemente, los santos de bronce hicieron tal barullo que el rubio se volvió hacía ellos, los cuatro se callaron de golpe y pretendieron no estar interesados en la escena que protagonizaba Ikki, Virgo sonrió y se alejó

– bien hecho hermano – le gritó Shun por encima de la música de fondo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Empezaba a amanecer, Shion decidió que ya era hora de dar por terminado el guateque, la cámara del Patriarca había quedado irreconocible e inclusive Dokho y él se sentían cansados a esas alturas del partido, a Saga se le había bajado la borrachera hacía una media hora, se había sorprendido de estar en un plan muy íntimo con Mu y cuando comprendió que todo ese tiempo no había estado alucinando por poco huye a otra dimensión, como fuera, Mu se mantuvo en sus cabales y explicó la situación a su atolondrado enamorado; el amor brotaba por todos lados, sus santos se alistaron para irse, las parejitas se acercaron unos a otros. Camus y Afrodita sostenían a sus respectivas parejas que habían perdido totalmente el equilibrio tras múltiples brindis. Shun y Hyoga se besaban descaradamente frente a sus compañeros de bronce, inclusive frente a Ikki el cual en esos momentos no le interesaba lo que su hermanito hiciera, seguía anonadado por el beso que Shaka le diera. Aiolia y Kanon eran otros acaramelados, los cuales dejaban ver bien claro que les urgía salir de ese lugar para continuar su fiestecita en privado. Misty y Argol se hallaban apoyados uno en el otro y se tambaleaban levemente. Mu y Saga estaban en pie tomados de la mano, sonrojados hasta las orejas y sin mirarse; la bola de solteros aún estaba alegre, Shaka se sumó a Shura y Aldebarán que aunque cansados se veían satisfechos con la celebración; y por último estaba Dokho que aguardaba junto a Shion con esa mirada que anunciaba que tenía ganas de hacer algo muy pero muy malo

– no olviden presentarse a saludar a nuestra diosa cuando mucho al mediodía, no salgan del santuario y procuren no aparecer por aquí con aspecto de crudos o ebrios o – Shion miró a Kanon y Aiolia – demasiado satisfechos – iba a despedirse finalmente cuando una voz atronadora sonó desde las puertas de la cámara

– ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – todos a una giraron en dirección a la entrada¡era Athena, Seiya sonrió mientras él y los demás santos se compactaban contra las paredes tratando de lucir insignificantes y de no llamar la atención de una enfurecida diosa, se prepararon para el regaño que vendría; al menos él podía decir que le había sido fiel a Saori.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fin

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A TODOS MIS LECTORES UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE:

ESTE ES UNO DE MIS FICS MAS QUERIDOS Y POR ELLO MI GEMELA HIZO UN FANART DE "SAGA Y MU" QUE ENVÍE POR MAIL A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW FIRMADO O SU MAIL, SI A ALGUNO DE USTEDES NO LES LLEGÓ Y LES INTERESA POR FAVOR CONTÁCTENME.

LES LLEGARÁ A NOMBRE DE SORU CORONA, POR FAVOR NO LO BORREN.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yui the vampire:Shiryu y Seiya no son pareja porque Pegaso está enamorado de Athena (que mal gusto en mi opinión), thanx por tu review y por chutarte todo mi fic de golpe; ojala me puedas dar tu opinión sobre el final.

shivatatenshi: espero que al final Mu hayay dejado de ser un bruto en tu opinión, y pues Shaka quedó en veremos con Ikki, y no, Saga no se vengó de la sociedad, en cuanto a Kanon temo que su hermano no le interesaba aunque hubiera sido interesante (y algo pervertido). Tu fic ya lo empece a leer, sorry por no dejar review, no me dio tiempo pero te prometo hacerlo.

Tsuki no Youkai:mil gracias por tu comentario (Sher Jo apabullada por las flores), si me sube la moral saber que etsoy en tu lista de favoritos, que bueno que te gustaron las parejas que se armaron, si te gusta el lemon pusé dos; de Saga pues me esforcé por no sacarlo mucho de personalidad, que te pareció el final, ojalá me puedas dejar un review y pór cierto subí el primer capi de un nuevo fic algo más serio, ojalá puedas checarlo.

Isane-Beta:ya ayude Mu y Saga, que te pareció su reconciliación, cuando terminé el fic me estaba dando diabetes de tanta azúcar, jajaja, espero te haya gustado.

Garibola: pues ya arreglé el asunto de Mu, hice que Saga se disculpara como debía por todo lo que le había hecho, ojala te haya gustado y porfa checa los lemon que puse a ver si te gustan. Y ya tengo un nuevo fic en progreso!.

V.Valentine: no hizo falta golpear a Saga para que admitiera lo que siente (sólo hubo que emborracharlo, jeje) pero ya era justo que sufriera un poquito para que le pagara todas las que hizo a Mu, no crees?. Y pues en el epilogo lo desvirginaron finalmente.

samsaravirgo:los malos entendidos al final se arreglaron, espero te haya gustado el final y los lemon.

Aquarius No Kari: thanx por todo el apoyo, ya empecé una historia más dramatica, porfa checala (Sher Jo hace ojitos de borreguito), ojala te haya gustado el final, estaré esperando por saber que te pareció. Y pues el par de atolondrador finalmente se arreglaron al igual que Dohko y Shion. Te mando saludos y un abrazote.

dameunbeso: que tal, espero que Saga haya dejado la categoría de imbécil y Mu al fin se puso las pilas. Ojala te parezca un buen final.

ayane:sorry por hacer lucir a Saga y Mu tan burris pero que se le hace, son unos ingenuotes, en fin, ya se arreglaron las cosas, sólo necesitaban ser claros (y que Saga estuviera ebrio).

Elena:no hubo necesidad de llegar a los golpes para que ese par se entendieran, que te pareció el final, de verdad, mil gracias por tu apoyo, sé que tal vez sea abusar pero ojalá puedas checar mi nuevo fic en progreso.


End file.
